Said and Done (ABANDONED)
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: It was Said and Done..Allen killed Mana after the Child turned his Father into an Akuma..But the Earl hasn't left just yet..He's more interested in the Child that knows the 14th's Melody..
1. Chapter 1

**December~**

Fresh snow, falling lightly onto the already stained white town. Houses lit up with warm fires, family together, telling stories, sharing warmth and..Love..

Joy filled the air, the moon hung high in the sky, embracing anyone in the night, with its bright, and comforting warm light.

Except for one.

One who didn't have family, warmth, or even a home to call his, or even..love.

It was cold..So, so cold.

The night was deadly silent 'round these parts, the moon giving off a chilling silence, no noises heard throughout the grounds.

There was silence..Pure silence, as to not disturb the dead.

Just..silence..

Except for one factor that had to be played into it all.

The small, auburn haired child, laying in a small ball, covered in the snow. Protected by nothing except an overly-large checkered, green coat, thin tan pants, and black worn-down boots.

The child no more than 7 or 8, lay there, sobbing his sorrow and pain away. But not all can be washed away with tears.

For what the child lay upon, was none other than a grave..A grave that was inscribed at, ' _Mana Walker'_

Grief and sorrow, overgoing it's normal boundaries, as this man was the child's, one and only, family.

Family..such a strange term..It could be described at many different things..It could mean blood relatives, to others it could be the ones that capture your heart, or even ones that mean everything to you..But for this young child..It was _everything_..

His life, his death, his sun, his moon, his light, his day..This man, was the only one who had ever shown kindness to this young child.

Most of the pain the child was caused, was because of his left arm. Red, and deformed, and in the middle of the palm, embedded a green, pointed, almost four leafed clover, with a white cross in the center, going out on all petals.

They would cast him out. Despise him. Beat him. Call him names, like 'Demon Child' 'Spawn of Satan' and much, much worse from the civilians.

The child would try his best to hide his deformed, veiny arm, with an oven mitt.

His life was a living hell, others avoiding him like he had the plague..All except _him_..

All except _Mana Walker.._

The one man in an entire town to make the child feel loved and accepted.

But now, this one man was gone..His life cruelly taken away by a carriage accident..

The man cared so deeply for the boy, the man sacrificed himself to the arms of, Death, in order to save the boy he told..

 _To keep walking.._

And now, all hopes the boy carried through his already fragile and shattered heart-Torn away, and crushed under the weight of despair.

Alas, this despair called to a demon beyond demons..One that would feed on the despair of others, and take the ones they cry for, and turn them into..weapons..

Trying his will to take every chance he got..as to expand his army..And now this boy, would be his next victim..

 **((((()))))**

The child whom was the one the despair emitted from, cried, and cried, sobs shaking at his small form.

Gray eyes squeezed shut, as if to shut away lifes troubles, and be hidden away. But from his despair, a form behind him slowly came into view.

But this figure..wasn't even human. It was almost like a goblin type being, but much more large, and even pointier ears. Lips at a giant smile that lay stuck in the same position in the form. A top hat lay on his grey skinned head, two blue roses attached to the hat.

The being carries a pink umbrella, with a small pumpkin head on the tip, a face content with smiling carved into the pumpkin.

The being was floating in the air, the umbrella he carry, opened wide, in the moonlight. The being landed softly on the snow, and walked towards the child, snow crunching under his feet, his umbrella now closed, and by his side.

The being observed the child before speaking, "Dear child, it seems the cruel, God, has once again, taken away the one you love too soon, is that right?"

The child peered up to the being, not once afraid of his frightful sight, but the child seemed almost..familiar with this being..but the being did not think such.

All the child did, was nod slowly.

"Well what if I told you, you could bring your dearly departed back?" the being spoke with fake, sweetened honey.

"Really?" The child looked up at the, being, hope shining in his dull grey eyes.

"All you have to do, is shout your loved one's name to the heavens, and bring them back to the living!" the being said, happily.

A strike of lightning, and a dull grey skeleton on a framework rest in the snow, staring down at the child.

The child nodded to himself, and with all the bravery he could muster, he slowly stood up, and screamed to the heavens.

"MANA!" the child screamed, and the being was slightly taken back. The name Mana sounded..familiar, but the being shook it off.

Lightning struck once more, and a spirit floated down into the skeleton. A beam of light was dragged gracefully across the forehead of the skeleton, spelling out, ' _Mana'._

The child, smiled brightly, and stepped to the skeleton his arms out to embrace the skeleton.

"Mana-" the child was cut off by the skeleton.

"Allen..why!? Why did you do this to me!? You've turned me into an Akuma!" the skeleton yelled at the child, whose name by the man known as, Mana, was, Allen.

"I-I.."

The being cackled, watching as the two conversed in tense, and vicious conversation, "Now my, Akuma! I order you to kill the child and-" but the being was cut off for the first time, by the skeleton, who began screaming at the child.

"I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER! I CURSE YOU!" the skeleton with, Mana's soul screamed, and with a swipe of his metallic arm, sliced through the child's left side of his face.

The boy screamed silently to this, and held his face, but right before his, the skeleton's, and the being's eyes, the child's left, deformed arm, glowed a bright green and changed.

It changed into a giant silver claw, the same symbol on the palm, as the regular arm, before the claw. His auburn hair now with silver streaks varying through it.

The claw swiped the the skeleton, black seeping from the skeleton. The claw seemed to drag, the child on its own, forcing him here and there to attack the skeleton.

"Mana! NO!" the child screamed again, tears freely streaming down his pale, and bloody face.

"Yes! Kill me, and set me free!" the skeleton cried, and let the claw impale him, and allowing himself to explode almost instantaneously.

"No.." Allen breathed, and turned to his arm, "You stupid arm! You finally work and now..now you..you.." but the child..Allen..broke down, sobbing into his coat, blood still flowing freely from his wound stationed on the left of his face.

The being was fuming..As it was his job..The Earl of Millennium's job..to make the, Akuma.

The Earl stepped forward towards, Allen, prepared to end the child's life, as to not make another exorcist..As the child's so called 'deformed' arm, carried Innocence.

The Earl had to kill, Allen before he got his chance to fight against, The Earl.

With murderous eyes, glaring at the small, broken child, The Earl stepped even closer, about to kill the child when he stopped..

He had expected everything, and had steeled himself earlier in order to kill this child..this..failed Akuma..But nothing could have prepared him for this.

The child..Allen..was humming to himself, but what surprised the, Earl, was the song the child was humming.

The 14th's Melody.

The Earl's eye's widened, as his skin shedded, and he now looked more human. With a slight beard, medium-length dark hair, and a slimmer version of his previous attire, he looked like a gentleman.

The Earl, in this..human form..gently observed, Allen, and without a doubt, this child was humming the exact melody of the 14th.

The Earl was amazed at the child, but still hesitant as the child had innocence. Allen opened his molten silver eyes right when the, Earl was staring directly at his face.

Both eyes drilling into the others.

Recognition sparked in the older man's eyes, as they slowly widened.

"Nea?" he muttered, but shook his head, remembering that of the man. He died 35 years ago..but this child..he was the reincarnation..

He was the 14th.

Already regretting his decisions to the child, as of trying to turn the boy into an, Akuma, the Earl kneels down to the boy, who's still curled in a ball on the floor.

"Allen is it?" the Earl spoke softly, as of to not scare the boy.

Allen slowly nodded, darting his eyes left and right, as if searching for an escape route.

The Earl had to gain the boy's trust, as he didn't want another, Nea..He would keep this boy by his side, and mold him the way he wanted.

"There's no need to be afraid, child," the Earl said, smiling softly; his human form more comforting to the small boy.

Allen just continued to shake with the sobs that overcame his-much too thin-frame.

The Earl scooped up the boy in his arms, and held him in his arms, whispering comforting words to the small child.

After several moments of this, the boy had calmed down to silent sniffles, before turning to the man, "What happened to, Mana?" he whimpered.

A lightbulb dinged in the Earl's head, he had finally remembered where he knew the name, 'Mana' from. Mana was Nea's brother..oh how close the two were.

This child was certainly special, and the Earl knew it.

"Listen to me, dear child..The one you know as, Mana..something happened to him..but.." he had to lie quickly, "But it had nothing to with me, or you," the Earl lied.

"B-but..I k-k-killed him.."

"No, no, it wasn't you..It was the accursed innocence of your left arm..It's a bad thing, and will hurt you, and others..You see, innocence was created by the false God, and with it, people became something called, Exorcists, that were made to do bad things," the Earl spoke in much simpler words, as he was speaking to a child.

Allen sniffed, and rubbed the last of his tears away, "Who are you?" curiosity sparking in molten silver.

The Earl smiled slightly, "I am the Millennium Earl, but you may call me anything you want, Ne-Allen! Yes, Allen," the Earl quickly fixed his blunder.

Tears began to run down the child's face once more.

"What's wrong?" the Earl rubbed the child's tears away.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Mana was my only f-family," Allen sobbed, "And I don't want to go back to the streets..Th-that's where they would hit me.."

' _Hit him?'_ The Earl's face scrunched up in confusion and slight anger at what might have happened to the boy. He stored that away for a later date, and continued to talk to the child, "Well, Allen..How would you like to be part of my family?"

Said child stared up at the Earl, hope sparking in his eyes, but quickly died down when he looked to his now deactivated arm.

"B-but don't you hate me? My arm is evil, and you s-said it yourself."  
"Don't worry, Allen, I can get rid of your innocence," ' _somehow_ ' he added mentally.

"Really? But won't that be too much trouble for you? I don't want to be a pain.." Allen looked down, ashamed.

"Allen, you don't have to worry about anything. I already consider you family, so you don't have to worry, alright? Now how about it?"

Allen looked at his hands, left then right, then back to the Earl. The child had a slight grin, when he looked at the, Earl, and nodded slowly at first, then nodded viciously, "Yes..I would that Mister..Thank you," Allen beamed up at the man, who chuckled.

"No need for formalities child, we're family now," The Earl smiled, happy to have the 14th by his side once more. This time, he could make sure the 14th wouldn't betray him, by teaching, Allen, himself as the boy grew.

"Now, I'm going to take you to my home, but I need to take care of something first, okay?"

Allen just nodded, and the, Earl set him down, and stood up. Instinctively, Allen grabbed, the Earl's hand, and held it tight, his eyes darting left and right.

"Don't be worried, you're safe now, Allen..I won't let anything hurt you," The Earl beamed, and with, Allen on one hand, and his trusty umbrella, Lero, in his other hand, and together, they walked out of the graveyard.

Allen had a loss, but from the loss, he received a gain.

Right when the two(three if you count, Lero) exited the graveyard, a deep voice yelled out to the two.

"Where do ya think you're going with that kid, Fatso?"

The Earl spun around, to be faced by the one and only, Cross Marian.

"What do _you_ want?!" The Earl spat.

Cross just grinned, and eyed, Allen who was trying to hide behind the, Earl.

"Just give me the boy, and I'll be on my way," Cross said nonchalantly.

"Like hell I would! Scat, Cross, he's already with me!"

Cross just smirked, and lit a cigarette, popping it in his mouth, he shook his head, "Looks like I gotta do it by force," he said, and shrugged.

"Why do you want the boy, Cross?" the Earl said, and narrowed his eyes.

Cross' grin widened, "Quite a few reasons, but I ain't telling you any," Cross said, but narrowed his eye's at the, Earl, "Now _I_ have a question..why are you in _that_ form?" he said, but chuckled after saying it, "Kid must be just that special for you to do it, eh? Now then, why don't we hurry this up?"

"I couldn't agree more," the Earl said, and grinned. Holding tight to the scared child's hand, he used, Lero to lift them up, high into the sky.

Cross swore under his breath, "Looks like I have to use this now," he muttered, and pulled out 'Judgement' and pointed it at the locked hands of the two in the sky, and shot.

Now, the Earl couldn't use any of his powers at the moment, because of the child grasping onto his hand for dear life.

And it was because of this, that the bullet from, Judgement hit right on mark.

The bullet went between the two's hands, and broke the grasp, Allen now falling to the ground, screaming.

In a swift movement, Cross had caught, Allen, and help him protectively in his arms.

The Earl was now glaring viciously at the man that had taken the 14th away from him.

"Let go of me! Who are you!?" Allen cried, struggling in, Cross's grip.

"Shut up, kid, I'm saving you from, Fatso over there," Cross grumbled, and had Judgement at the ready.

"No!" Allen started crying again, "He's my family, and said he would take care of me, since, M-Mana d-d-died!"

Cross stared exasperated at, Allen who was now bawling, "Listen kid, that man that said he'd protect you, was lying, you gotta listen to me," Cross couldn't believe he was begging the child.

"Allen doesn't want to be with you, Cross. Now be a nice man, and give him to me.." The Earl spoke calmly, but rage burned in his eyes.

"I see you corrupted another, with your lies, eh?" Cross spat, trying even harder to keep the child in his grasp, while still having judgement at the ready to attack.

"I didn't lie about anything, Cross. Now, Give. Me. The boy."

"Like hell!"

The Earl glared daggers, fed up with, Cross's antics, he summoned a ball of dark matter, and shot at, Cross, who so surprised at the sudden attack, barely had enough time to dodge it.

But the, Earl wasn't playing around this time. No, not this time..This time, _no one_ would take away, the 14th from him.

He fired relentlessly at the man, who never got the chance to fire judgement. The Earl finally gained one lucky shot, causing, Cross to drop, Allen, and hiss in pain from his arm.

In a swift movement, the Earl already scooped up the now shaking, Allen, and started walking away. From all the excitement, and horror of the day, Allen felt the day catch up to him, and his eyes drooped.

After several moments of fighting the battle of sleep, Allen finally gave in, and fell asleep with soft snores in the arms of the, Earl.

But the Earl stopped once he was sure, Allen was asleep, to say one last thing to the man who was crouched on the ground, clutching his arm.

"Come near the boy again, and I _will_ kill you," and with that, the Earl walked away from the growling, Cross.

The Earl looked down the the small child in his arms, dark bags under his eyes. It made the, Earl wonder what the poor child had been through in his lifetime.

But that didn't matter now. The 14th was home before anyone else could get to him, and now, everything was falling into place with the 14th in the, Earl's hands.

This time, he wouldn't let go.

The Earl decided to do what he had to finish, later, as his first priority was to get, Allen home, and safe. He summoned a gateway to what was called the, Ark, and stepped into the white crystals that split the sky.

Almost immediately, he was bombarded by a young looking girl, with purple colored spiky hair, adorn with a punk-gothic lolita style dress. Her skin grey, and eye's golden, and seven star-like crosses adorn her forehead.

"Millenie! Where have you been? I've been so bored, and, Tyki won't play with me!" the young, teen looking girl whined, but when she spotted the child in the, Earl's arms, she squealed with delight.

"Oh my god, he's so CUTE!" she squeaked, and was about to try and hug the child in the, Earl's arms, when the, Earl stopped her.

"Road, I know you want to meet the child, but you should wait, he is quite tired, today was quite eventful."

"Um, but his face is bleeding.." Road trailed off.

"Oh..right..I forgot about that.." the Earl chuckled nervously.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, wait one second!" Road cried, and she looked at the, Earl up and down.

"Why are you..?.." Road started, but trailed off.

"It was for the child.."

"Oh..And if I may ask, why did you bring a human here?" Road asked, grabbing, Lero from the, Earl's grasp, and hopping on top of him, floating in the air.

"Ack, Lero..Too heavy, Lero!" the umbrella cried, but was unnoticed by both.

"Ah, right. I found the 14th-"

"What!?" Road stifled a scream, "But..what about, Ne-"

But the, Earl cut her off, "I have a plan for that, Road. That's why I'm so glad I found him now..We can make sure he doesn't betray this time..but I want you to promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell the others about the whole, Nea accident..It would rest better with me, if you didn't."

"Alright, I won't..Anything else, Millenie?"

"Yes, his left arm is Innocence," the Earl said, which gained a gasp from, Road, but he continued, "But I'll try to keep it under control, so it doesn't suppress his, Noah. And from what I've gathered, when he lived on the streets, he was beat, so we have to take care of those, humans later.." the Earl trailed off again.

Road was angry, how _dare_ those sub humans hurt her family! She would definitely get them back for this one day.

Allen mumbled something from his sleep, slowly waking up. He cracked his eye's open, to be face to face with, Road.

"Ack!" Allen shrieked, and clutched the coat of the, Earl, tightly.

"Don't worry, she's part of your family," the Earl said, chuckling at the child's antics.

Allen nodded slowly, and the Earl set him down. Allen looked up at the girl, and put his hand out to shake hers, "Hello Miss..My name's, Allen.."

Road squealed at, Allen's manors, which made him even cuter than he already was. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him in a death grip.

"C-can't, b-breath!" Allen wheezed.

Road released him from the hug, and smiled brightly, laughing, "Well hello, Allen! My name's, Road!"

"H-hi Miss Road.." Allen said softly, staring at his feet.

"No need to be so formal, silly!" Road giggled, and poked, Allen's nose, "We're family!"

"O-okay, Road."

"Oh! That reminds me, we should get your face cleaned up."  
"My fa-.." Allen put his hand to his face, and felt the now crusted blood, some still flowing, "Oh..ow.."

"C'mon!" Road said, and grabbed, Allen's hand, and ran off to her room, to clean, and bandage, Allen's face.

The Earl chuckled to himself, and left to his office, and to try and figure out what to do about the, boy's innocence in his arm. On a different note, the Earl was ecstatic about, Road getting along with the boy..now for the others..

 **((((()))))**

Road grabbed a spare towel from the rack, in the bathroom of her room, and wet it slightly.

With her tongue out in concentration, she gently tried to rub off the blood on, Allen's face, but with no avail.

It just so happened that she, had, had a ton of candy right before, the Earl came back, so her arms were all shaking, and she was _way_ too spastic to clean the child.

"Uhg!" she growled out frustrated, and lifted, Allen onto the sink counter to sit.

"Oh!" Road exclaimed, almost like a light bulb went off in her head, "I'll ask, Tyki!" she giggled, and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused, Allen.

The boy just sat on the counter, swinging his legs, the events of the day running rampant in his mind.

Mana died, he met the, Earl, he was nearly taken away by red-headed maniac man, and got a family. But, Allen still felt alone, almost, empty, now that, Mana was gone, and the only one he trusted was, the Earl, and _maybe_ , Road..maybe..

But he still felt it at times.

' _ **You're never alone, Allen...'**_

"What?" Allen shot his head up, and snapped his eyes open, but just like it came, the voice was gone.

"Must have been my imagination.." Allen muttered to himself.

"What is it you want this time, Road?!" a male, annoyed voice grumbled from the other room that was connected to the bathroom.

"Tyyyyykkkiiiiiii, I need your help with the..human boy in there! I don't know how to handle him, considering he's still human.." ' _and not Noah yet'_ Road added mentally.

"Why is there a human here!?" the one known as, 'Tyki' screeched.

"Oh, stop your whining, Tyki! It'll be fine, you'll love him! And he's so cute!" Road squealed, "He's almost as amazing as candy," then she gasped, "Maybe even more!" The pair walked into the room, and, Road was standing next to a man with the same skin, eye's, and stigmas as, Road, but his dark, wavy hair was slick back behind his head, with a mole under his left eye, adorn with a tuxedo, and a top hat.

The cigarette in his mouth was spat out, as he stared at, Allen, mouth gaping.

"Umm..Hi?"Allen said, smiling slightly, confused.

"Why. Is. There. A. Human. Here?" Tyki growled, as he spun to, Road.

"He-" Road was rudely cut off, by Tyki.

"No, no, nope, nopety no! I am _not_ helping you take care a human, especially a human _child_! How did you even get him in here, Road?!" Tyki tried to excuse himself from the room, but bumped into something..or someone..

Tyki slowly turned around and saw, the Earl, glaring down at him.

"Ehm.." Tyki trailed off.

"I brought him here," the Earl stated simply.

"But he's-"

"The 14th."

That shut, Tyki up immediately.

"Oh." with a sigh, Tyki turned back to the child in the bathroom, and with a grumble, he grabbed the town, grabbed a small chair, and sat in front of the child.

"Should've had, Sheril do this, not me.." Tyki mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Road called out, mockingly.

"Nothing!" Tyki snarled, and he turned back to the boy.

"So.." Tyki started, as he began rubbing off the crusted blood from, Allen's face to start with, "What's..your..name?.."

"Allen Walker..you?" Allen asked back, trying to stay as still as he could, still shaking at the man that frightened him slightly.

"Tyki Mikk." he replied simply.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mikk.."

Tyki sighed to himself, "Just call me, Tyki..I guess we're family..unfortunately.." he added the last bit under his breath, thinking, Allen couldn't hear him..but the child heard everything..and I mean, _everything.._

Tyki started rubbing off the still running blood, and tried to stop the wound from bleeding anymore than it should have.

He finished washing the child's face, and wrapped it in gauze, in silence..

He was about to leave the room, and leave the child that was supposed to be his family now, to Road, when he noticed the oven mitt on the child's left hand that was now replaced once more.

"Why the mitt? You into cooking or something?" Tyki asked, and raised an eyebrow.

Allen immediately flushed, and hid his left arm, behind his back, protectively, "It's nothing.." he muttered.

Tyki narrowed his eye's, and walked closed to, Allen, "Show me your arm boy."

No response.

"Now," Tyki growled, but, Allen just looked down, ignoring the man.

"No.." Allen murmured.

"Ahem?" Tyki raised both eyebrows.

"I don't wanna.." Allen murmured again.

"And why not?"

"Because.."  
"Because why!?"

"BECAUSE I HATE IT!" Allen yelled, but immediately covered his mouth, and covered his head, expecting to be stricken.

When nothing happened, Allen looked up, and saw a confused, Tyki, glaring down at him, with cold, and hard eyes.

"Should've expected this from a human.." Tyki spat.

Allen felt tears coming to his eyes, "Why do you call me that?!" he stifled a scream.

"What?"

"Why do you call me a human, like, like it's some kind of foreign thing to you!? ...I'm not even human.." Allen said through clenched teeth.

"What are even talking about?"

"HOW CAN I EVEN BE A HUMAN WHEN MY OWN RACE DISOWNED ME!?" the child screamed through all the pain of what he had gone through.

"What?" Tyki breathed, eyes wide.. ' _How can your own kind 'disown' you?'_

"How's that even possible?" Tyki scoffed.

Allen just stared at the floor, tears streaming out of his one available eye at the moment.

Tyki was about to give up, until, Allen spoke again.

"They did it because of my arm.." he muttered, "They called me things like, 'Demon child', and beat me whenever they saw me..A few of the priests even tried to exorcise me at one point..and at one time, they tied me to a cross and tried to burn me..They even tried to cut off my arm one time.."

Tyki was dumbfounded, how could humans do such a thing to a child..and at such a young age even..

"I..I.." Tyki tried, but no words came out.

"I know you probably hate me for intruding in on your family, but I had no where else to go, after, Mana died..He was the only one that would take care of me those times..I guess I was just so lonely, and desperate for someone..anyone.."

Tyki felt a pang of sadness and guilt, both well up inside him. Without thinking, he scooped up the crying child, and held him tight, while the child cried his sorrows away.

Both sitting on the floor, Allen on, Tyki's lap, crying into the overcoat of his tux, clutching to him for dear life. Tyki murmuring soft words to the child.

And that's how, Road found them hours later, both asleep, Tyki sitting cross-cross on the floor, gently holding on to, Allen, who was clutching the man's tux with his small palms.

The Earl sauntered up, next to, Road, and smirked, staring at the two on the floor, "I was wondering where, Tyki was during dinner..Shame the two couldn't be there for it..But I think this was better."

"Y'know, Millenie. I think, Allen's gonna be a great, Noah, 14th, and little brother," Road smiled, floating upwards, on Lero, who was currently complaining.

"Should we wake them up?" Road asked, and cocked her head to the side.

"Let them sleep, they need it."

Road nodded and the two walked out.

This was the start of something wonderful..Or so they hoped, for what the future held for dear little, Allen..was not wonderful at all..

Only thing left to do, was let fate begin it's ploy for the end times..

The players of the first team were set on the playing board..The opposing team on opposite sides..

And the players just began to move..

.

..

...

...

...

 **Disclaimer-I don't own D. Gray-man or any of its characters~**

 **(((READ PLEASE)))**

 **Okay, so quick explanations-Some of the, Noah might be a bit different because of how early in the time it is, so that's kinda why, Tyki is rash when he talks to, Allen. And I would think that he wouldn't accept, Allen into the family straight away, they needed to gain each other's trust before, Tyki would accept him. So kinda in this, some of the, Noah are a bit different, but only because of how early in the times it is, so some are a bit younger. ALSO, my schedule for when I update this, is a bit confusing. It won't be this long all the time, and I will update 1 week at the latest, and 2 days at the quickest, so it won't be always on a set time, mainly because I have things to do, and I'm already updating another story at the moment. And depending on the time frame I update in, that will show for, in how many words. Sorry for the long message, and hope you'll stick around for the story! -Nyx**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen opened groggy eyes, and noticed he wasn't on, Mana's grave in the cold snow..He was on top of someone, in their lap..clutching to their black over coat.

He started to freak out, but calmed when the memories of yesterday came flooding into his mind.

Allen released the shirt he was grasping, and looked up, to see a soundly sleeping, Tyki. Where his top hat went, the world may never know; his dark hair-no longer slick back- falling over his ashen skin.

The child grinned slightly and curled up in the older man's lap, peaceful, for once in his painful life.

Tyki groaned, and cracked open his eyes, staring down at the boy whom he held. Tyki sighed, Road was so going to use this as blackmail material if she saw it.

Tyki couldn't help but smirk, when he spoke to the boy, "Comfy, eh Shounen?"

Allen peered up at, Tyki, and scrambled off his lap, noticing he was now awake, and no longer asleep.

"I..umm..well, you see.." Allen stammered, but stopped and cocked his head to the side, staring at, Tyki in confusion, "Shounen?" he inquired.

Tyki smirked, and said, "Mhmm, it's my new name for you, I _am_ your uncle of sorts if we're not family.. Plus, it means a young boy, so, get used to it," and he poked the child on the forehead.

"Oh..well then..umm, what do I do now?" the child looked up at, Tyki. Allen didn't notice it, but his hair had gained more silver and white streaks, the red slowly dying out, leaving way for white.

"I should probably take you to breakfast, The Earl is probably upset you missed dinner.." Tyki trailed off, and stood up, dusting himself off.

He stretched his back, multiple bones popping, "Ugh, that's what I get for sleeping on the floor," he mumbled to himself, "Come on, Shounen."

"Um, okay," Allen agreed, and hopped to his feet from where he had sat down a tad bit earlier, and trailed after, Tyki.

But then something unexpected for, Allen happened. Tyki went right up to the door and.. fazed through it.

' _Must be a special door or something'_ Allen thought numbly, so he walked up to the door, and continued on his merry way!

Of course, only to hit his face, and fall on his bottom with an 'oomph'. And then it got even weirder, as, Tyki's face came through the door and laughed as the boy's misfortune.

"Trying to walk through the door, Shounen?"

Allen blushed, and glared daggers at the man. He stood back up, pulled the door open, and went outside of the room.

"Alright, now that, that's over, we should continue on.." Tyki brushed his gloves off, and combed his hair back with his hands, his top hat appearing from ABSOLUTELY NO WHERE.

"Oh wait, forgot something," Tyki murmured, and stepped back through the door. Allen waited for a while, until the man's head popped out of the door again, followed by the rest of him until-

"Oomph!" Tyki fell over, and landed flat on his face on the floor, his ankle had gotten stuck in the door, he cursed under his breath and growled, "Not this again.."

Meanwhile, Allen was laughing his head off, at the misfortunate, Tyki. The child eventually fell on the floor, clutching his ribs from laughter.

"Oh shut it!" Tyki growled.

"Ah, ah, sorry, that was-" he wiped a tear from laughter, "Priceless, just priceless!" Allen didn't remember the last time he laughed this hard, probably years at most.

Tyki couldn't help but grin a little that he was able to make this pain-stricken, hurt, child produce such a mirthful laugh, but of course, luck wasn't on his side that day, when a voice called out.

"Oh! My adorable brother! What are you doing on the floor!?"

Allen turned his head, and immediately, went closer to, Tyki, hiding from this new man. He looked quite like, Tyki, except with longer hair, a monocle, and no mole under his eye.

"Oh my sweet baby brother, what ever are you doing on this filthy floor?!" the man dramatically fake fainted.

"Not the time, Sheril! Not the time!" Tyki growled.

That's when, Sheril noticed, Allen, hiding behind the still fallen, Tyki-who was not tugging at his ankle to get it out of the door.

"What. Is. This!?" Sheril fangirled, over, Allen who's bangs were covering his eyes, "So cute!" and a nosebleed popped, and knocked out, Sheril.

"Who..?.." Allen trailed off.

"That's my annoying brother, Sheril Kamelot.." Tyki huffed, and pulled out his ankle from the door after his many attempts, "Finally! This blasted door.." he grumbled, and reached into his pocket to grab a cigarette.

He lit it with a spare match in his pocket, and put it to his lips, slowly breathing the smoke in and out.

"You know, that's not good for you," Allen pointed out shyly.

"Not for me." Tyki curtly responded.

"Huh?"

"The, Earl will explain later, come on, let's hurry now, before my brother wakes." Tyki ushered, Allen to hurry along.

"Um, okay," Allen muttered, and followed as, Tyki left for the main, dining room. Allen tried to keep up with, Tyki, but the man's strides were too fast, and the boy started to fall behind.

Soon, Tyki was a quite far ahead of, Allen, who was stumbling everywhere, and on everthing. When, Tyki finally noticed the boy's absence, he sighed and stopped, causing, Allen to bump into his legs from the sudden motion.

"Would you like me to carry you, Shounen?" Tyki asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Umm..Please? B-but you don't have to carry me in your arms..I kinda have my own way.."

"Alright, whatever you say.." he paused for a few moments letting the child get ready, "Ready?"

"Yes."

So, Tyki started walking again, and felt weight on his left leg, and when he glanced down, he saw, the small child clinging to his long leg.

Tyki looked very unamused, but kept on walking, with his long strides, ignoring anything that came in his way, until he reached the doors.

Of course, without thinking, he fazed straight through them, Allen with him. A giant shudder ran through, Allen's body as his molecules rearranged back to normal, from the fazing.

"Warn me next time, please?" Allen squeaked, which caused everyone already there to turn to him.

"Eep!" Allen squeaked once more, and clung tighter to, Tyki's leg, much to the older man's displeasure.

Behind them, the doors opened again, and there stood, Sheril, holding a handkerchief stained red, and when he saw, Allen on, Tyki's leg, his nose erupted again, Sheril falling to the floor unconscious.

"Ah, you're here, Tyki-pon!" The Earl's smile widened, when he saw the two entering the room together.

Tyki's left eye twitched when he heard his horrible nickname, but continued to walk in, closer to the table.

"Hey, Tyki! Hey, Tyk! Hey, Tyki!" Road repeated obnoxiously.

Tyki rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sighed, "Yes, Road?"

"Where's, Allen-kun~?" Road inquired to, Tyki.

"Oh, the little urchin? He's on my leg right now," Tyki said, and gestured to the small soon-to-be-white-haired child on his leg. He lifted his leg up(Allen still clinging) and shook it, trying to throw the boy off, but, Allen wouldn't budge;The child had, Tyki's leg in a death grip.

He continued to shake his leg vigorously, but, Allen truly was like a little urchin, and wouldn't come off.

"Can we get a spatula or something? Or maybe a rake?! Or even a chainsaw!?" Tyki screeched.

"Allen-kun~, let go of, Tyki," Road scolded in a parental-like tone, "Because he's no fun," she pouted, her face turning into a baby like pout.

Tyki set his leg down, and reluctantly, Allen climbed off of it, slowly. He took a step off, but almost immediately, Road rushed, and glomped him.

"Ahh!" Allen yelped, and collapsed under, Road.

"Oops, sorry, Allen-kun!" Road apologized awkwardly.

A groan was heard on the floor, as, Sheril began to wake, "Phew, now that I'm over this-" Sheril began, and loomed over the small child almost instantly, "-why is there a _human_ child here? And _why_ was my adorable, and precious daughter _hugging_ that octopus!" he growled.

"Um..well you see sir..erm.." Allen croaked, trailing off.

"He's the new addition to the family!" the Earl chirped happily.

Everyone but, The Earl's, Road's, and Tyki's jaw's dropped.

"But, Eeeaarrrlll! He's a human!" a voice whined. Allen turned to it, and saw a teenage looking boy with dark hair, and a _ton_ of mascara around his eye's. He was wearing tight leather pants with corset stitching, with the left pant leg ending at his thigh, and a fur-lined leather jacket, and bandages wrapped around his neck.

He held a golden pistol to another teen's head, who was sitting next to him.

This teen had the same style of clothes as the dark haired teen next to him, except he had golden-blonde hair, and what looked like stitched over his mouth, but he could still talk. He had a vest instead of jacket, and both pant legs were full-length, and thick bandages along his hands and forearms. Upon his hair, he had an adornment of ribbons, that led off of his head to a lantern looking ball.

"Yeah~Human! Hee!" the teen with golden-blonde hair repeated, who was also holding an identical golden pistol to the other's head.

Both teen's having the same ashen skin, golden eye's, and seven stigma on their forehead as the others, Allen had already met.

To, Allen, the two teen's looked childlike, and immature for their age..and that's saying something for the small child, younger than both.

"Well, Jasdevi, yes he is just a human now, but he will soon become our dear, 14th in time!" The Earl chirped, gesturing to the small child.

"What's with his face?" the dark haired teen quipped, "It's all wrapped up."

"Face~hee!" the blonde remarked.

"Now now, we are not to make fun of little, Allen here..And we will not harm him in _any_ way.." The Earl advised darkly.

The two teen's gulped, and chuckled nervously, arms that help the pistols sagging.

Allen was just confused the entire time; again with the human comment, and now 'The 14th'? Who was, 'The 14th'?

"Umm..e-excuse me?" Allen stuttered.

All heads turned back to little, Allen, making the boy cower with fear, but nevertheless, speak up, "What umm..what exactly are you..all..talking..about?" he inquired.

The Earl burst out laughing, followed by the other's in the room, making, Allen fluster, "Th-that's not funny!" Allen stammered.

"Of course not, Allen-kun, we were just..laughing at something..we'll tell you one day~ So don't worry about it, 'kay?" Road giggled, from where she was floating in the air-to avoid her 'daughter-complex' father, who insisted on hugging her to death-on top of the umbrella labeled as, Lero.

"Road-sama! You're too heavy~Lero! Get off~Lero!" the umbrella grumbled.

Allen had a look of disbelief on his face, and momentarily, forgetting his shyness, started somewhat shouting in frustration, "Umbrella's. Aren't. Supposed. To. Talk! Or even fly! And what's with you all calling me a human, like you aren't ones, and then, you all have weird grey skin, and your eye's are all the same! And then, there's that thing on your forehead!

I mean, I guess I didn't want to be rude in the beginning of this all, but what are all of you, and what exactly is this!" he pulled off his oven mitt-which he had replaced when he was with, Tyki - and held up his red, scaly, left arm with the green crystal of innocence on the palm, up with his right hand, rage, confusion, and something else he couldn't name, were rolling off of him in waves.

The room went silent at that.

"Innocence.." a hiss was heard throughout the room, from the maids, and servants which were, Akuma in human form.

"Kill it!" one hissed.

"Destroy it!" another hissed in the same murderous tone.

The many, Akuma began to enclose around, Allen who was now regretting his previous notions.

"Umm.." Allen squeaked.

The Akuma went closer and, closer to the boy, slowly circling him like predators to prey, when a dark aura enveloped the room, every single being in the room cowering, as The Earl stood, his human face twisted into a grimace, as his large, suit/costume began to cover him again, his never-ending smile appearing menacingly.

Everyone, even the other's of the family themselves were cowering in fear, as no one, and I mean _no one_ should ever, _ever_ make the, Earl mad.

"M-master, E-earl.?..." the Akuma all shuddered in absolute, terrifying, fear.

"You will not lay one hand on this child, _ever_!" The Earl roared, "If you do, I will make sure that you die in the most, antagonizing, dreaded, slow, and painful way I can muster..AM. I. CLEAR?!"

All the, Akuma nodded furiously, and started to back away from the child.

"Now. Go and tell this to the other, Akuma."

"Y-yes M-master E-Earl.." they all stuttered, and raced out of the room.

As the Earl calmed down, and the aura shrank away, Allen stared at him in, astonishment.

"You..you protected me..?.." he quivered.

The Earl nodded simply, and shed his monster-like form, revealing his more comforting human-like appearance, and kneeled before the boy, who was knocked to the floor in the commotion.

Allen looked at his hands, deep in thought before he spoke again, this time near whisper, "No one but, Mana ever did things like that for me.." he clenched his small pale, palms, "I never had anyone protect me before.." he murmured.

"Well that's going to change, then!" The Earl began, holding a hand out to the child, "We're a family now, Allen, and family protects each other, no matter what, alright?"

Allen nodded slowly, before he felt a wave of emotion hurl through him, and wetness slowly covered his cheeks, "Family?" he whispered, as if, afraid the word would shatter in his mouth as he spoke.

"Always, and forever..We'll never let you go bad to those detestable sub-human!" The Earl inwardly growled at the thought of how badly the humans must have treated, Allen, for him to be so..hurt.

"Promise..?.." Allen's whispered, his lip quivering, as if this one word held all his hopes and dreams, and if not reacted to right, he could-no-would shatter like glass.

"Promise," the Earl assured, and brought the shaking child into his arms.

"What could the humans do to a mere child to make him like this?" Sheril whispered, his hesitation towards the child, crumpling, his resolution falling.

"It's because of his arm I think, the sub humans thought him different than them, so they beat him because of it," Road whispered back, anger laced in her voice.

Sheril felt rage flood his system, as he clenched his fists tightly, "This just shows how corrupt the humans have become..and to do this to a mere child! Unforgivable!" he seethed.

"The boy told me the humans tried to burn him on a cross, because they thought him a demon," Tyki intruded, rage filling his veins.

"What!?" Road shrieked at what,Tyki had said, gaining all attention, except for, Allen who was still bundled up with the, Earl.. She blushed lightly, before glaring, as all eyes turned away.

"Those...Those!" she didn't even have a word to express her anger at the humans.

"They deserve to pay," Tyki grumbled, and cracked his knuckles unconsciously.

"Agreed," Road growled, her fingers twitching with bloodlust, and rage.

No one hurt their family, even if it was just a human that was announced into it. In just a short time, Allen already held a place in their hearts, granted it wasn't all the members of the, Noah, yet, but the one's he had already met, their trust was intimate.

Well, maybe not yet for, Jasdevi..But of course there was still time to make that bond..

But family stuck together, and when one member was hurt, there was going to be hell to pay for whoever _dared_ hurt them.

.

..

...

 **Disclaimer-I don't own D. Gray-man or any of that jazz**

 **Alright, well that was chapter two, and I wanted to convey multiple things in this chapter. One, how, Allen still has to gain the trust of many, and even though some (cough Sheril cough) were excited to see him at first (cough nosebleed/fan-girl cough), they still had their 'Who are you and why are you here' attitude towards, Allen, so he has to gain there trust. Second, was the sense of how protective the Noah's are of each other/their family. Kind of like a wolf pack, where if the cub (Allen) is hurt in any way, the one who dealt the pain (humans) are going to have hell to pay from the rest of the pack (Noah) So yea..**

 **And to answer '** gaara king of sand'- **Yes, the Noah's won't trust him until he gains it, and no, I never planned on having like, 5 or 7 or whatever year time skip, because I feel that, Allen needs time to adjust to the Noah's, and cause little, Allen is adorable ^-^**

 **Also, to answer** shirsong- **(if you didn't get the pm) The 'you're never alone' is just to acknowledge that, Nea is there, but he won't awaken until much later in the story, like when the manga and anime take place~**

 **If you have any questions, reviews, comments, suggestions, pairing ideas, or just randomness to vent, lemme know, and I'll answer/take into consideration/have randomness with you! Till next time! ~Nyx**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Allen, how are you faring with the family so far?" The Earl asked the child who was stationed on his lap.

"Well..you never really told me..kinda _what_ you are..but I like your-err my family, they seem fun.." Allen pointed out, and twiddled with his thumbs, not making eye-contact.

"Ah, don't worry! I'll make sure to explain everything to you, in due time, Allen!" The Earl assured.

That was when the door seemed to open on its own, but when, Allen looked down, a black cat, with a single, 4-pointed star on it's forehead, and golden eyes..just like the others.

"Ah, Lulubell, what brings you here?" The Earl asked, and cocked his head slightly, dark hair falling over his eyes, in human form.

"Lulubell?" Allen inquired, and tilted his head slightly, looking at the cat. The cat's golden eyes, boring into molten silver ones.

That's when the cat started to change, until it became taller, and formed into a human-like shape.

It eventually turned into a tall woman with dark, black hair, tied at the nape of her neck, with a purple ribbon with a bell attached. Her eye's golden, skin gray, and the seven stigmas on her forehead, covered by straight bangs. She wore a simple, but formal suit, and bowed slightly to the, Earl before standing straight.

She took absolutely no notice of, Allen, and instead, focused on, the Earl.

"The exorcists are beginning to advance in attacks." she stated simply, and calmly, "I have been observing them, and they are growing in power."

"Mmm, well this is no good, no good at all..Lulubell, continue to observe, and if possible, take any innocence they find _without_ being spotted..I must go out and create more, Akuma for this.."

"Earl? What's going on? What are 'exorcists'?" Allen spoke up finally, after being silent for the most part.

The Earl growled lightly at the name of the innocence accommodations. "They are bad people, Allen, very bad people that try to hurt us, because we are the _true_ apostles of, God. And I fear, that if they found you, they would try to take you away from me."

Allen inhaled sharply, before burying his face, in the Earl's chest, and hugging him tightly, "I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to leave you," his voice came out muffled, a few sniffles were heard.

The Earl smiled gently, and held the child close to him, stroking his hair, in a fatherly fashion. The Earl was so glad to have his 14th back, and no longer wanting to betray his family.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, Allen. And we'll protect you," The Earl responded with a nod to confirm to himself.

"And when I get older, I'm gonna get strong, and protect you!" Allen switched moods almost instantly, now bouncing on the seat, before he turned to, Lulubell, who was watching with no expression, except for amusement glinting in her golden eyes.

"Hi Miss. Lulubell, my name's Allen, it's nice to meet you," Allen made sure to hold out his right hand.

Lulubell nodded, and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you, Allen." she stated curtly, giving a look to the Earl.

"Ah! Right, I haven't told you yet! Allen here is the new 14th Noah, isn't it exciting!" The Earl chirped.

Lulubell just nodded curtly, "I will see to the exorcists, and take any innocence I find," and with that, she walked away.

"She doesn't seem to like me," Allen drawled.

"Don't worry, Allen, she's just like that in the beginning, she'll begin to warm up to you eventually!"

"Okay then.."

"Say, Allen. We never got to get you some new clothes! Why don't you find, Tyki-pon, and have him help you find some clean clothes to wear for dinner? That way we can buy you some another time!" The Earl said, happily.

"Umm..okay then, do you know where he is?" Allen asked.

"I believe in the room you had breakfast in."

"Um, alright, I'll go then..Bye Earl!" Allen chirped, and walked out of the room of many phones.

As he walked, he rubbed the left side of his face, that the bandages still resided, Allen still had no idea what the scar would look like.

' _Now..where was the place again..?..'_

Of course, with, Allen being his unfortunate self, managed to get himself lost..and even more lost. He was in a hall of doors that he didn't recognize at all.

He reached for a door, and when he opened it, it was like the outside, but a white-like city, the sky bright blue.

"Wha.." Allen trailed off, before closing the door, and continuing to the next. The next one he opened, was purplish, pink room, with toys galore. There were dolls of all types, different stuffed animals all over the floor, a few dresses and tea sets laying around...and weirdest of all..a few..Akuma in human form hanging on the walls..And then there was..Lero?

The umbrella was hanging on a wall, but strapped to it with chains.

"Allen~lero! Get me down, Road's not here~lero!" Lero screeched.

Allen tiptoed into the the room, carefully, and silently, trying not to disturb anything..or anyone..and slowly unwrapped the chains from. Lero.

"Oh Lero~" Road's voice sang from another room within the room.

"Book it~lero!" the umbrella shrieked, and, Allen ran, holding onto, Lero with a death grip.

Once, Allen was out of the door, he slammed it shut, and continued to run for his life, Lero in his grip.

"Oh Lero~ Where ever did you go~" Road sang.

Allen didn't know why, but he paled at this, even though he hadn't known, Road for that long, he just had the gut feeling that she was dangerous at this moment.

The child grabbed the nearest door, flung it open, ran inside lightning quick, and slammed it shut. He panted heavily, holding the umbrella close to his chest, until he looked around the room for the first time, saw the room he was in.

There were giant rock pillars everywhere, and multiple rainbows in the sky, the room had a strange feeling to it.

"Lero, where are we?" Allen whispered nervously.

"Oh, ~lero..I think this is Skinn's room~lero.." Lero gulped.

"I hope we're safe in here.." Allen mumbled, and started to walk around the room. He continued this for several minutes, until he came across a rather buff man, sitting on the ground, eating an ice cream.

His hair was spiked, and he had the stigmata of the, others, with gray skin, and golden eyes.

"Uhhh.." Allen slowly inched towards the man.

The man looked up at, Allen after finishing his ice cream cone, and stood up, coming closer.

Allen started to back up, slowly, eventually getting faster, until he was backed on a pillar of rocks. The man stared at, Allen, eye's narrowing slightly.

"Wait~lero! He's not just a human, don't hurt him~lero!" the umbrella pleaded, also slightly scare for his life.

"Do you like sweets?" the man asked, simply and curtly.

Allen just dumbly nodded, and eye's widened when the man offered him a lollipop. He took the lollipop, and nodded, before a lightbulb popped in his head.

He dug in his pocket, and pulled out his own lollipop that had gotten from, Road, earlier that day. With a shaking hand, he held out the candy. The man grunted, took the candy, and walked away.

"I like you," he grunted, "You like candy, so do I."

"Um..wh-who..are you?" Allen stammered, holding, Lero like some kind of shield.

"Don't use me as a shield~lero!" the umbrella whined.

"Skinn Bolic." and with that, Skinn left. Allen just stood there shuddering, trying to get the image of the buff man tearing off his arm, out of his mind.

"Uhh..Lero..Why was.." Allen trailed off, as he made his way to the door.

"He _loves_ sweets~lero..It's quite normal for him~lero.."

"Oh..well, now that you're here..how do we get to, Tyki without attracting, Road..?" Allen whispered, once he exited the room.

"Keep heading down this hall~lero, you're getting close~lero."  
Allen nodded, and crouched down low, getting into his stealth mode that he used, back at the circus, back when he had to hide from, Cosimo.

Holding, Lero at an angle that he couldn't be seen, Allen snuck through the halls. All was going well, he was nearly at the next door that, Lero had said was the door, Tyki would be through. He reached to the handle, and was about to twist the handle until-

"Ahh!" Allen screamed as he was lifted up into the air, by his feet, Lero still in his grasp.

"Ahh~lero! What's going on~lero!"

"Ah, it's the squirt! What're you doing here all _alone_?"

"All alone~hee!"

The two teens, Allen hadn't been introduced to yet, were hanging on the ceiling, holding, Allen by his leg, upside down.

"Let me down!" Allen growled.

"Oooo, squirt's ma-ad! Whatcha gonna do about it twerp!?" the dark haired male snickered, and swung, Allen side-to-side by his leg.

"What're ya gonna do~hee!" the blonde sniggered.

Allen's left eye twitched slightly, and he used his other leg to kick, the dark haired teen in the shin, causing him to drop, Allen.

"Oomph!" Allen groaned in pain, as he fell from the ceiling.

"I don't think we ever introduced ourselves properly! I am, Devit!" the dark haired teen bellowed.

"And I am, Jasdero~hee!" the blonde bellowed next.

"Together! We, are Jasdevi!" the two synchronized.

"And now, we're gonna make you do somethin' for us!" Devit pointed a finger straight at, Allen.

"Wha?"

"Alright, c'mere kid!" Devit dropped to the ground, and grabbed onto, Allen's wrist, and pulled him along behind him.

"Heehee!" Jasdero snickered, and grabbed, Allen's other wrist, pulling him along as well.

Allen was still holding onto, Lero somehow, when the twins dragged him, into their room.

"U-um..W-what do y-you need?" Allen stammered, clutching to, Lero.

"Well," Devit drawled, "Tyki's knows all our tricks, and, Road is too scary, so we decided on you to prank!"

"Gonna prank you~hee!"

Jasdevi slammed the door shut and locked it. They grabbed, Allen and tied his arms down to his sides with rope, pushing him to the floor. Jasdero turned to him with pink spray paint, shook it, and walked closer with, Devit, both snickering like madmen.

"Nononono!" Allen shook his head vigorously, and with, Lero tied to his back, he managed to get up, and start to run away from the twins.

"Hey! Get back here twerp!" Devit shouted, and followed, Jasdero as he had the paint.

"I heard it's much harder to wash color out of things that are white!"

"So much harder~hee!"

Allen was backed up to the door, as he started to back up, until he hit the doors. Jasdevi both had cans, and with both shook up, one in each other their hands, they pointed at, Allen, and sprayed.

"Ahem.." a new-and might I say annoyed-male voice growled.

Jasdevi looked up, and saw an extremely annoyed, Tyki with pink spray paint on his chest, staining his white shirt, pink.

"Uhh.." Jasdevi trailed off.

Tyki looked down and saw, Allen shuddering at his legs, still tied up, Lero still tied to his back.

"Lero? Shounen?"

"I don't know why I always get into things like this~lero!"

"They just took me from the hallway, I d-don't know w-what's going on.." Allen inched closer to, Tyki, who looked back up, at Jasdevi.

"Care to explain?"

"Nope!~heehee!~" Jasdevi laughed, and threw a smoke bomb, sneaking out before anyone caught them.

Tyki cursed under his breath, turned back to, Allen. He fazed a hand through the ropes, and cut them off.

He looked at his shirt and cursed once more, "Dangit..I need a new shirt now.." he growled.

In a quick motion, he had grabbed, Allen (who still held, Lero) and went straight through the door. He dragged the boy to his room to get replacement shirt, "What were you doing, wandering around?"

"I was partially looking for you, and partially running from, Road with, Lero.." Allen mumbled staring at his shoes.

"And what did you need me for?" Tyki asked, searching his drawers.

"The Earl wants me to get some clothes or something..but I don't really see what's wrong with mine," Allen said, looking down at his own.

Tyki looked at him, and chuckled, "Have you _seen_ your clothes, Shounen?"

"Well.."  
"For one they look way too big for you, and some are too short, and they're all covered in blood and dirt..It's quite disgusting.."

"To you!" Allen scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..I'll ask, Road to see if she can get you something. I don't have your size," he shrugged, and pulled off his stained shirt, pulling on another white one.

"Now be on your way, I'll tell, Road you're on your way. Oh, and you can give, Lero to me-"

"No~lero! I'm staying with Allen-sama~lero."

"If that's what you want, be on your way," Tyki pointed to the door, and left into his bathroom.

Allen sighed, and looked to, Lero who was also sweating slightly, "Guess we _have_ to find, Road.."

"Don't let her play with me again~lero! It's terrifying~lero!" the umbrella shuddered.

"Well, let's go find her I guess..I hope I don't see anyone else. I don't think everyone really trusts me yet.." Allen muttered, "It _is_ only my second day here.."

"Don't worry about it~lero. It'll all be fine~lero."

"Alright," Allen stepped out of the door, and looked both ways, "Road?" a called out, but was interrupted when someone tackled him.

"Allen-kun~!" Road giggled happily.

"Hi, Road," Allen groaned, trying to get off of the floor.

"So, I heard, Millennie want's me to get you some new clothes for dinner?"  
Allen nodded.

"Sweet! Good thing for you, I have some formal guy clothes I saved for, Tyki once..But he looked much better in the dress I put him in.

Allen giggled to himself, at this, "Do you..maybe have any pictures?"

"Oh yes! I can show you later," she chirped, and swung her arms around, Allen's neck, "Can I have, Lero? I'm tired of walking."

"Umm..well you see.." Allen trailed off, glancing at, Lero nervously for an excuse.

"I want to stay with, Allen-sama~lero."

"Aww, but I wanted to play with you," Road pouted but brightened almost immediately, "I guess if it's with, Allen-kun then it's fine!"

"Phew~lero." the umbrella whispered.

"C'mon, Allen-kun! Let's get you some clothes!" Road squealed, and grabbed, Allen's hand, dragging him and, Lero, to her room.

After many moments of, Allen's feet literally being dragged across the floor by, Road, they made it to the door, that led to her room.

Once she opened the door, and stepped in, that was when, Allen realized it was the same room, he saved, Lero from.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Road ushered him to come in, as she shut the door, "Okay, so let's see what he have here.." she turned to, Allen, "Sit." she commanded, and used some of her candle to nudge, Allen to the floor.

She ushered more of her candles to bring forth fancy suits, and after contemplating each and every one for about an hour, she had finally figured out the perfect outfit.

She gathered everything up, and shoved it in, Allen's arms, before ushering him into the bathroom, to change.

After several moments, a voice called out from the closed door, "Why do I have to wear such a fancy suit, Road?"

"Because, Allen-kun! You need to look nice, besides, you don't have many other clothes. Unless.." she trailed off, "You'd rather wear a dress!" she teased.

"U-um..NO WAY!" Allen shrieked.

"Then hurry up and put it on!"

"Mmm, okay.."

The door creaked open slowly, and Allen walked out, in a white tuxedo, with a red bowtie, and white slacks, with plain black shoes.

"Why do I have to wear this, Road? It's just, _way too_ fancy for me," Allen whined.

"Come _on_ , Allen, you look adorable in a suit!"

"But don't I seem, too young to wear a suit like this?"  
"Not at all, they look great on you. Plus, you might get invited to my tea party!"  
"I'd rather not.."  
"Great! Let's go!" Road said, and pushed, a hesitant, Allen out the door, and into the dining room.

All heads turned towards the boy, who flushed with embarrassment, at all the attention.

"Umm.."

Road just grabbed the boys hand, and dragged him to a chair right next to hers, and told him to sit.

Everyone at the table, Allen recognized from when he had a run in at least once with of them all.

"Now, as you all know, we have a new family member that you have pretty much all met. Now, unfortunately, Toraido, Fiidora, Maashiima, and Maitora, were not able to make it. Many of them are still on missions, and the rest are..off somewhere.." The Earl trailed off, "And then, Wisely isn't here yet.." he mumbled under his breath.

"But for the rest of you, you all know, Allen here, and he knows all of you, but I think it's about time we tell him what we truly are," The Earl said, and clapped his hands together, sitting down.

"Now, Allen, we are a group called the, Noah," the Earl began, now with, Allen's' full attention, "We are the descendants of, Noah, and we carry his genes. Now, we are something greater than regular humans, and because of that, humans began to try and overthrow us. And well, normally, this would not be a problem, but the humans had a false God, they believed in, that gave them a substance called innocence.

With this innocence they began to try and overthrow us, but overtime, the humans grew corrupt with greed, and started to use these gifts for themselves. Because of how corrupt the sub humans have gotten, us, Noah are trying to destroy all innocence, to bring forth a flood like in the time of, Noah, and cleanse the humans. But there are people called exorcists who harness the substance known as, innocence and fight against us with it, and because of that, they are trying to defeat us. Now, I know this is a lot of things to think about, but you understand, Allen? About this war going on between us and the exorcists?" The Earl finished, and took a deep breath to regain all the air he lost from talking.

Allen sat there, staring at his hands, and thinking. Thinking about everything the, Earl had just told him.

"I think I understand.." the child began, wanting to protect his family any way he can, "And I want to fight, and help you," Allen finished, with a strong voice.

The Earl smiled gently, clapped his hands in joy, "That is excellent, later, we will have someone, tutor you, and someone will start train you in fighting. But you will not start right away,, as you are quite young, and need time to adjust, but you will start soon. For now, let us eat dinner!"

The Akuma maids started to walk in and bring in dishes of food. Allen stared at it all, drooling, he had never seen this much food, much less eaten it. The most he ever got, was-if he was lucky-a fresh few pieces of bread-thank to Mana-and maybe a small cup of water.

Road noticed this, and nudged him gently, "You gonna eat?"

Allen smiled, and laughed lightly, before grabbing something small to start with. He devoured it in seconds, before stacking his plate full of food. to him, it was eat as much as you can one day, because you never know if you can ever eat that much again.

For some odd reason, he was extra hungry that day. It could have been that he hadn't eaten for two days..but it didn't make since, he had once not been able to eat for nearly a week, and he wasn't this hungry.

Not even noticing the stares, he began to eat his food, savoring eat bite, yet eating it quickly as his stomach hurt from lack of food.

He didn't even notice when _everyone_ at the table began to watch him, some fascinated, some (cough cough Sheril cough cough) quite disgusted at lack of manners.

The Earl noticed the stares as well, before telling them all, it was because the innocence in his arm was parasitic, therefor it consumed his bodily energy, so he had to eat more, to replenish it.

The Earl watched as his family continued eating, some goofing off with each other, and throwing food at one another.

He smiled gently as he watched his family, and once, Wisely was back, the Noah family would be complete.

.

..

...  
 **Disclaimer-I don't own D. Gray-man**

 **Okay, so first, I put the thing about, Wisely in, because if you remember from the manga (if you've seen it) he hasn't been reincarnated yet..so yeah. Also, I want all of you to tell me what pairings you want, and it will go on till, Allen gets old enough (like 15-17 er something) And whichever pairing has the most votes, I'll do.~Also, to answer _'_** shirsong' **question, I may make it more balanced in the future, and maybe have some mind dilemma with, Allen, but I'll see what I can do in the future~ :) And to answer the innocence question with** 'gaara king of the sand' **Don't worry, I have a great idea for it ;)**

 **If you have questions, pairing suggestions, comments, or anything else~Put it up! Till next time~**

 **P.S-With the leg thing from last chapter, I used to do that with my parents..heh..I would hold onto their legs when i was little.**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen sat in his giant silken bed, the, Noah's had given him in his new room. It was quite plain, as, Road said she would help decorate it with, him the next day.

He was alone in the room, the quiet large room, that was even larger in comparison to, Allen.

Allen wasn't used to such a big room, and it made him feel lonely, and small. He even resorted to laying in the middle of the bed, but he couldn't get a good feel to this new room.

Taking a quick glance around the large room, Allen slid off the bed, and pulled off one of the many blankets, and one of the large pillows.

He went over to the window sill, and climbed onto it, wrapping his blankets around him like a cocoon, the pillow like a small mattress, which he laid upon. Feeling secure in his little blanket cocoon, in the corner, on top of the window sill, his eyes fluttered down. The warm blanket of sleep embracing him, and he subdued to the darkness, falling into his own dream state.

 **(A/N~I'm going to call the, Earl by his name(Adam) because it's easier while writing)**

Adam was sauntering towards the, Noah's newest members' room, to say good morning, as the day would be quite a busy one. But when he entered the room after knocking, he did not expect to see, Allen laying asleep on the window sill, in a cocoon of blankets.

He smiled almost lovingly at the small child, and shook his head in silent laughter, before softly walking towards the boy, and gingerly shaking him awake.

"Allen~ Time to wake up~"

Allen just groaned, and rolled over, completely ignoring, Adam's struggles to wake him.

"Allen," Adam called a bit louder.

No response.

"Allen?" even louder now.

Once again, no response.

This continued till, Adam was practically yelling the boy's name, but the child still wouldn't wake up.

He rubbed his temples, sighing loudly, before his face lit up with an idea. With a manic grin, he raced out of the door, to the main family room, where most of the, Noah were residing.

"Does anyone volunteer to wake up dear, Allen-kun? He seems to be quite the heavy sleeper?" Adam chirped mischievously.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me! Me!" Road practically screamed.

"Somebody?"

"Meeee! Pick me!"

"Anybody?"

"I said me! Pick me, Millennie!"

"Nobody?"

"We'll do it~" Jasdero volunteered, him and, Devit standing together.

"Ah! Jasdevi~ So nice of you to accept! Now, off you go~" Adam shoed them away, before turning to, Lulubell once the idiot twins were out of earshot.

Adam sighed, "Follow them, Lulubell, and make sure they don't do anything idiotic.."

"As you wish," Lulubell stated calmly, with a curt nod, and stood up, her dark black hair, swinging behind her.

"Come, Mimi."

"Yes, ma'am!" an akuma that was in a human form at the moment, with chocolate brown eyes, and white-blueish tinted hair held up in pony tails, and a maid's outfit followed closely behind.

"Millennie! Why didn't you let _me_ go and wake, Allen-kun?" Road pouted, and hung off of, Tyki's neck.

"Because, Road," Tyki choked, "He know's how you get with cute things," and with that, he flung her off his back.

Road just huffed, and crossed her arms, crossed, glaring daggers at, Tyki.

"Here it is! The twerps room!" Devit cackled.

"Let's go get 'im~hee!" Jasdero laughed like a madman along with his twin.

They both got on either side of, Allen (who mind you was still soundly asleep in wonderful dream land with mitarashi dango).

"WAKE UP, ALLEN!" they both screamed, and, Allen bolted up, punching both, twins in the face in instinct.

"Owie!" Jasdero groaned.

"My nose!" Devit cried, "Holy-" but his cuss was cut off by a certain tall, Noah by the name of, Lulubell who bonked his head with her fist.

"No swearing, there is a child in your presence, idiots!" she scolded.

"Uh..sorry..I should have warned you all not to wake me up like that.." Allen chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head.

"No worries, these imbeciles deserved it," Lulubell sneered at the two.

"Oh, well. I'm fine with it then," Allen said, still chuckling at the twins who were on the floor dramatically crying in pain.

"But _are_ you okay? My punches can hurt," Allen asked, with genuine worry.

"Eh, don't worry kid, we got super healing powers!" Devit declared, at rubbed, Allen's head playfully.

"Hey!" Allen pouted like the little kid he was, "Don't do that.." he grumbled.

Jasdero snickered, "I guess you're pretty cool, kid. What do ya think, Devit?"

"I think he's in. BUT FIRST!" Devit stuck a stupid pose, his arm sticking up, "We must give him the initiation!"

"Uh..initiation?" Allen asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Yes! In order to fully accept you, we must do a prank of the ages against one of the, other Noahs! Are you up to the challenge?~heehee!" Jasdero asked, joining, Devit in the stupid posing.

"So who you gonna choose?"

Allen sat down cross-legged, and began ruling out all unbreakable, Noah, "Let's see. Not, Road, 'cause she's scary when she's mad-"

Unconsciously, everyone shuddered at this thought.

"-Not, The Earl, because he doesn't seem like the kind of person for one..That, Sheril guy isn't here anymore from what you've all told me..Lulubell is right there so that rules her out, same with you too..I don't want to get on, Skinn's bad side..so that leaves,"

"Tyki," the three said in unison.

"Lulubell," Allen asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes, "Please don't tell, Tyki about this," he pleaded.

Lulubell cracked a small smile, that surprised both the twins, and, Mimi who was a bystander in this, as, Lulubell rarely ever smiled.

"I shan't dear, Allen," she said, amusement lacing her voice, as she stepped out the door, "Oh, and good luck," and with that she, and, Mimi were gone.

"Oh. My god!" Devit gasped dramatically.

"You got, Lulubelle's blessing! This is going to be flawless if she think so~haa!" Jasdero cackled at the situation.

Allen chuckled darkly, and what everyone dubbed, 'Dark Allen' came out, "And I know exactly how to do it!"

All, Tyki wanted to do was relax, and read a book, but of course, Lulubell, just _had_ to walk up to him, give him a not, and walk away without a word.

He opened the note, and it read:

 _Yo, Tyki_

 _We got, Allen her with us, & if u don com her, u'll neva c him again!_

 _Jasdevi~~~~_

Tyki just sighed, he was doing that a lot lately, "Why must I be dragged into these things?!" he asked no one imparticular, and trudged to the, twins room.

He just fazed threw the room, and saw, Allen dangling from the ceiling, looking quite upset.

Allen's left eye twitched in annoyance at the twins, who just betrayed him, they heard his plan, and then bailed, tying up, Allen and going with their own plan.

"Shounen?" Tyki asked, eyes half lidded, still groggy from being tired.

"Help, those, morons double-crossed me," Allen mumbled, voice monochrome in annoyance.

Tyki stepped forward to grab, Allen when the boy was yanked up by someone higher in the room, "Ya might want to get out of here, Tyki. Their trying to prank you, y'know," Allen said, like he was stating the obvious.

"I'll just get you down," Tyki said, this was starting to get interesting.

Allen was yanked up roughly, earning a grunt from the boy.

"You can't get him~" Devit sung mockingly.

"Help me please," Allen groaned, "I'm being held captive against my will by two double-crossing morons."  
Tyki smirked at his deviously, before phasing through the floor, out of the room, but not before whispering to just, Allen, "I'll be back, don't worry."

"Eh? Guess he didn't care," Jasdero said, and turned to where, Allen hung.

"Can you let me out of here, now?" Allen pleaded.

"Nope! You are our hostage now! Buahahaha!" Jasdevi synchronized.

Allen sighed in annoyance, and decided to just hang around..heh get it? Hang? Around? Allen mentally kicked his brain for such a stupid joke.

 **Meanwhile~**

"I request aid!" Tyki declared, his dark hair, messy, and covering his golden eyes.

"Yeees?" Road drawled.

"Hmm?" Lulubell hummed.

No one else was really present, as they were either out of the house doing whatever, or out on some exorcist mission from, Adam.

"Allen had been kidnapped by, Jasdevi and I am requesting assistance from you too to get him back."

Lulubell raised a dark brown at this, "What happened?"  
"I went to get him back, and he said the twins double-crossed him or something, and are now holding him hostage."

"Then we shall get, Allen-kun back! Nobody hurts my, Allen-kun without meeting some of my dear, dear friends," Road growled, candles flying up, behind her.

"Eh, I like the boy. I'll help you," Lulubell said, and nodded, surprising both, Tyki and, Road.

"Then we're off!" and the three started off, heading towards the, twins' room. Little did, Jasdevi know, their impending doom was coming to retrieve, Allen, and destroy them as a side quest.

The trio reached the door, when, Tyki stopped, "So, how are we doing this?"  
"I brought, Lero!" Road giggled, excitedly, holding the umbrella in a death grip.

"Okay, good! I'll go in as distraction, Road will go in and snatch, Allen, and, Lulubell, you go behind the twins, and go in for the kill. Everyone clear?"

"Yessir!"

"Mhm."

"Then away!"

And everything was going great, and according to plan! Road got, Allen back, Tyki was distracting the twins, and Lulubell was going in from behind to go in for the kill.

Until, Jasdero twisted around at, Lulubell, and shot his pistol, at her, a big bolt of blue shooting out.

Tyki cursed under his breath, "Retreat!" he yelled, and ran out the door, Lulubell behind him, a calm expression, but still laced with hidden amusement, and excitement. Road flew behind them, holding, Allen in a death grip.

The twins were right behind them.

"Oi! Give the twerp back!"  
"Yeah! Give 'em back~hee!"

"Over you're dead body!" Road yelled back, purposely changing the way she said the phrase.

"Get back here!"  
"Road, get, Allen to, the Earl! He's our only hope! Lulubell and I will hold them back!" Tyki called over his shoulder the the duo flying on a panting, Lero.

"Roger!" Road laughed, and took off.

Tyki and, Lulubell were ready to take on the twins.

Everything was quiet, the air whizzing past the two, when cackling was heard behind them.

"Crud! How did those two idiots get past, Tyki-pon and, Lulubell!" Road cried, and came to a decision.

"Allen-kun, take, Lero with you, and fine, Millennie! I'm going to hold off the twins, just get. to. Millennie!" and with that she ripped off the rope that still constricted, Allen.

"Good luck!" she yelled before jumping off, of Lero.

"Ack! Why is this house to strange," Allen mumbled to himself, "Hey, Lero? Can you take me to where, the Earl is right now?"

"Sure thing~lero!" the umbrella spoke, and fled off, leaving, Road to the two twins.

After many, many turns, they reached set of doors. Lero set to hovering, and neared the door, letting, Allen knock.

But he stopped.

"Eh?~lero. What is it?~leromph-" Allen covered, Lero's mouth, and put his ear to the door.

"Ya think the twerp will know we're in here?" Allen heard, Devit's voice.

"Nah, he'll think it's, Earl. So we're good," Jasdero's voice rang out.

Allen scoffed to himself silently, those two really didn't know how to keep quiet. did they?  
"Lero, I thought you said this is where, the Earl was?" Allen whispered.

"I thought so~lero. Those two must have done something~lero..But I think I might know where, Earl-sama is now~lero," and with that, he took off.

The two flew by, dodging traps that were placed all around the mansion, trying to catch, Allen, but with no avail.

The two finally reached the dining room, where, Adam sat at the head of the table, doing paper work, and waiting for the rest of his family to arrive for the much delayed breakfast.

"Yes!" Allen whisper-cheered to himself, and bent down to, Lero's face, "Be very quiet, and don't attract attention, Lero. We don't know where the, twins could be hiding," Allen murmured, and Lero nodded-as well as an umbrella _can_ nod.

The two levitated across the room, carefully, and silently, before they came next to, Adam.

"Psssst," Allen whispered, causing, Adam to look down and see him.

"Allen?"

"Oh thank goodness it's you!" Allen muttered exasperated, and went closer to, Adam, who lifted the child up, and put, Allen in his lap, kind of like a father would.

"What's going on? And where are the others?"

"Okay, so the twins told me to prank, Tyki, so I joined them, but them double-crossed me and held me hostage in their room, until, Tyki came to save me, but he left, and came back with, Road and, Lulubell, and they nearly got away with me, until, Tyki and, Lulubell separated from us to stop the twins, but something happened, so, Road told me to go all on my own and she left to stop the two. And, Lero and, I went to get you, but it was really the, twins pretending to be you, so, Lero, and I came here, and here we are now," Allen said in one big breath.

"Mm, that is quite the story. We will have to retrieve the other at once. After that, I will relay a punishment onto, Jasdevi!" Adam declared.

"Woop!" Allen cheered, and, Adam stood up, walking out, to retrieve his dear, Noah's.

 **First stop-Tyki & Lulubell**

"So around here you say?" Adam asked, Allen who was currently, riding on, Lero, next to, Adam.

Allen nodded curtly, and when the two-three if you count, Lero-turned the corner, and saw two giant coffins, standing upright..

"Eh? Anyone in there?" Allen asked, knocking on one of the coffins.

"Shounen? Is that you?" Tyki muffled voice called out.

"Tyki! Wait..Why can't you get out of there?" Allen asked, while, Adam was chuckling, and going towards the second coffin, where, Lulubell resided.

"Blame the twins," Lulubell sighed, grumpily.

"Ah, I'll get you out of there in an instant!" Adam chirped, and his clown form wrapped around him entirely, and with a single pull, both coffins were swung open.

"Uhg! Thank you, Earl. It was quite stuffy in there," Tyki grumbled.

Lulubell just nodded thanks, and folded her arms behind her back, waiting for their next move.

"I guess we should get, Road now," Allen suggested, and all others nodded.

 **Next Stop-Road**

"So…" Allen trailed off, running a hand through his now, nearly all white hair.

"Poor, Road.." Tyki mumbled to himself.

Road was squished between two giant purple pentacles, and was shouting at the long gone twins to let her out.

Adam shook his head sadly, and heaved off one of the purple stars, letting, Road free.

"Allen-kun~ You're safe!" Road cheered, and glomped, Allen protectively, growling at everyone that got near to him.

"Now to take care of the twins.." Adam drawled, "Why don't you all go off somewhere else, there are some things I need to take care of.."

All-except, Adam-nodded, and scampered off together to another room, leaving, Adam to his business.

Let's just say that night, many screams, and sobs were heard that morning..And the by the time, lunch was ready, Adam was there, smiling as if nothing had happened, two golden pistols in his pocket, twins no where to be seen.

"Ne, Allen-kun, I think we can take off your bandages off now, what do ya say?" Road inquired. Allen had gotten so used to seeing through one eye, he forgotten all about it.

"Uh, sure.." he trailed off, and with a steady hand, started unwrapping the gauze. All the wrapping slowly fell off, and all eyes-except for, Allen who couldn't see it-widened.

"What?" he asked softly.

Road brought a mirror out from absolutely no where, and handed it to, Allen.

His molten silver eyes widened, as he saw the result of the scar. It started with a pentacle on the left side of his forehead, going down across his eyelid, until it strayed left, then down vertically, another stray mark right under his eye.

Not only that, but his hair was now a snow white, instead of, auburn, he looked nearly completely different, if it wasn't for his molten silver eyes.

That's when an, Akuma maid walked in, and his left eye changed into a black and red target. He screamed in pain, and clutched at his left eye, all the other, Noah's present rushing to his side instantly.

Bloody red tears, fell down his face, and Adam ordered all, Akuma out of the room, as if knowing what was going on.

Adam's worried face, along with the others was the last thing, Allen saw before submitting to the darkness, and falling unconscious.

.

..

...

 **Alright, that's a wrap! We got a bit of comedy, and the start of serious stuff! Not a lot to say in this chapter, except, what's already been said..so yeah..I'm starting school (8th grade) tomorrow, and I so nervous~~Wish me luck, and continue with the reviews, telling me whatcha think, your votes, and such~Till next time~ And to answer** 'Twistedmind64' **he can, but I have a plan for that in the future, because I don't think I want, Allen to become a, Fallen One and die.. And to answer** 'InsanityOwl' **maybe..maybe..**

 **ALSO~Votes at the moment~**

 **Poker Pair (Tyki x Allen)-7 votes**

 **Road x Allen-7 votes**

 **Allen x Wisely-4 votes**

 **No Pairings-3 votes**


	5. Chapter 5

"Allen!"

The present, Noah's watched as their newest member, fell unconscious, on the back of the chair.

Adam was at him in an instant, kneeling by the child, and observing his now closed eyes. The cross on his red arm was glowing slightly, and the arm itself was twitching violently.

"This isn't good..It seems when his, father cursed him, it was a true curse.." Adam commented more to himself than the others.

"Earl?" Road asked, fully serious, "What happened to, Allen?"

"When I first found him, his father cursed him..And it seems like this curse wasn't just fake..And I have an inkling that it has to do with the akuma."

"So the, Akuma are the reason his eye changes like that? But what do you think happens?" Tyki piped up, worried.

"I'm afraid, I do not know..But as much as a I don't want to, we will have to test this with him, I just hope it won't hurt him that much," Adam muttered, rubbing his chin, thoughtfully, before scooping up the small child, and walking out of the room.

"Someone bring a wet cloth to wash off the blood," Adam ushed the others, before hurrying off, to the room dubbed for, Allen.

"Oh dear, oh dear. What do we have here?" Adam mumbled to himself, and carefully looked over the boys innocence arm, after the boy was lain on the bed.

Lulubell walked into the room in a serious manner, with a washcloth, and a small bucket of water, Tyki, Road, following behind, as Skinn and, Jasdevi were out doing small missions.

Lulubell kneeled down to the boy, and began to wide the blood tears away from his pale face, looking over the newly formed scar.

"It's a star.." Road commented, silently.

"Hm?"

"His scar, has a star on it..It seems like it would have something to do with the, Akuma.."

"Yes, it does seem like that.." Tyki agreed.

"Well, since we're all here, we should focus on the matter at hand," Adam looked around the room at his other, Noah, "His innocence."  
"Indeed. What are we going to do about, Allen's innocence arm. As I can tell all of us want to destroy it.." Lulubell said, concern lacing her words, even though her features didn't show it.

"What if the, Exorcists try and take him away if they find?" Road piped up.

"That wouldn't be good..But we can't remove it, as I think it will help us in the future..But there's also the curse on his eye, as it seems it causes him, pain.." Adam said thoughtfully.

"But it definitely has something to do with the, Akuma. Did you see how it changed when the maids came into the room? It doesn't seem good.." Tyki spoke his thoughts.

Adam nodded thoughtfully, and started to walk out the door, "We should probably leave, and let him rest."  
The others all nodded, except for, Road, who clung to, Allen's arm, "I'm going to stay with him, and try to soothe his dreams," she informed, and shooed the others off.

Adam nodded solemnly, and gestured for, Lulubell, and, Tyki to join him, in leaving the room.

"Oh, Allen..What are we going to do.." Road mumbled to herself and sighed. She was always close to the, 14th, especially, Nea. They just had an inseparable bond, and, Road felt that with, Allen.

Even though he had only been there for only a few days, all the, Noah's-that had met, Allen-loved him, and felt protective over him. Especially since he was the youngest, _and_ the 14th.

Road decided to take a look in, Allen's dreams, and make sure they were alright, and not turning into nightmares.

She closed her eyes, resting her hands on, his forehead, letting darkness take over her senses.

Light flooded in but dimmed. Road opened her bright golden eyes, and noticed that she wasn't in a dream, nor a nightmare, but, Allen's mental state.

It was just a pond in the middle of dark green grass, snow littering the ground here and there. The moon shone high in the night sky, at a crescent.

The pond was pure white, and the moon reflected, black, leafless trees littered the ground, and right by the pond was, Allen, sitting at the edge, trailing his hand across the water, watching the ripples.

This was strange to, Road, as no child's mind she had ever seen had been like this. Everything was dark, and cold, and, Road hadn't seen this that often, even in adults, she rarely ever saw this.

What exactly happened to, Allen..Road was wishing, Wisely was there, as he would be able to tell them all. But for now, Road could focus on his dreams, and try to patch things together.

She lightly padded across the desolate landscape, and sat cross legged next to, Allen.

"Oh..hey.." he whispered, softly, his eyes closed.

"Hi, Allen.." Road said, watching the ripples in the water, "So-"  
But, Allen cut her off, "I'm not like other kids..I'm..different.."

"How so?"

"When I was younger..I was on the streets, and had to fend for myself..Eventually, I started working in a circus, by the name, Red, as that's the color of my arm..The circus wasn't even that great, I mean..Yes, I got very little food, and terrible living conditions, but I was content with it..

I would have been perfectly fine with the rest of it, but, there was one of the heads of the circus, Cosimo."

Road noticed, Allen winced at this, pain flickering through his molten silver pools, as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

"He used to beat me every night, and especially hard when he didn't have a good performance..It was hard, but somehow..I guess I just, grew numb to the pain, and tried to ignore it..

Then I met, Mana.."

Road noticed the glimmer of wetness on the younger's cheeks.

"He was always so nice to me, and treated me really well, unlike everyone else, despite my arm..Heh, I guess be truly met when his dog died..His dog licked my hand, and actually liked me..I guess that's why I cried, and after that..Mana kinda took me in..

He sort of adopted me..and..he told me to "Keep walking, don't stop" and so that's what I did with him. The two of us traveling..it was such a happy time, but..but..that..that's w-when.." but Allen was choked on his next words, still upset about his father death. His shield cracked, and shattered, sobs shaking his small, and much to thin frame.

Road gathered him up in his arms, and held him gently, rocking him back and forth in a comforting manner.

"Y'know.." he said between sniffles, "I only told you th-this..because I know you're not actually here..this is all a dream..I'm just going to wake up, and continue living in hell, at the circus.."

A grimace mained, Road's features, as she rubbed his back. None of them had a clue what had happened to, Allen, before they found him. For goodness sake! They found him at a graveyard!

And now, he just unwillingly, admitted everything about himself, pouring out all his emotions to someone he thought wasn't actually there.

Road wasn't sure whether she should be happy or sad at this, she knew humans were low, but not _this_ low. And to do this to a still innocence child..it was _horrid!_

She knew her, and the other's had to make it up. As far as she had learned, she was the second person that he had opened up to, as the first was Tyki, when he first met, Allen.

"It's okay, Allen..It's all going to be okay," Road cooed, truly feeling her heart break for their youngest member.

Allen just nodded numbly, before burrowing his face, closer to, Road. His small eight year old body, shaking ever so slightly.

Road just sighe deeply, now understanding why, Allen's mindscape was like this. She slowly faded out of the scape, back to the true reality, leaving, Allen alone once more.

But because she left so quickly, she missed when, Allen's soft cries, turned into heart wrenching sobs. And when his mindscape cracked, and like glass, shattered, revealing a blood red sky, with a pitch black moon. All around him, were red ruins, buildings crumblings, the dark grass stained with around him were nameless bodies of no one you could recognize.

In the now pitch black pond, a reflection lay, not in focus, but clear enough to reveal an insane grin, literally ear to ear, and golden eyes reflecting with pure madness, but a small glint of concern flowing in the pools of hazy gold. There was also something of pure white, but like a ghost, it was barely visible, but it surrounded the small child, trying to shield him, but the ghost of white could do nothing was watch, like the shadow in the pond.

Allen saw none of this, as he was laying in a small ball, crying his heart out. Cries ringing out on the desolate scape..

His mindscape was, just like his mask to shield his true emotions from prying eyes.

Now, both cracked..and broken.

 **Reality~**

Road didn't know what to make out of what she had heard from the boy, when she left his mindscape. But what really confused her, was when she left the scape, a flash of red covered her vision, right before she was ejected out.

She tried to go back in, but it was like there was a wall forcing her out of the boys mind.

Road sighed, and stood up, stumbling on her way out of the room, to tell, Adam about what, Allen had told her. She turned back to glance at, Allen once more time, before exiting the room, assuring herself, that he would be fine, and she would be there before he woke.

"Adam!" she shouted out, in a completely different tone she would usually use, not even using her beloved nickname for him. None of the, Noah's _ever_ called, Adam his actual name, unless it was serious.

He was there in an instant, "What is it?"

With a solemn look on, Road's nearly always cheerful face, she lowered her face, purple hair covering her eyes slightly.

The was when her golden eyes gleamed with insanity, and sadism, "We need to have a little talk about dear, Allen-kun, and before we found him.."

Adam understood instantly, and his own eyes narrowed, before twisting around, and heading towards his office, Road in tow.

 **Meanwhile~**

Dim pools of silver cracked open, to see a plain white ceiling. Allen blinked, his vision clearing, before sitting up slowly, a slight ache in his bones.

And he was alone.

He was _always_ alone.

Allen brought his knees to his chest, and hugged them tightly, sniffling lightly. Yes he was alone, but that didn't mean he could reveal his true self. His mind may have already started cracking, but that didn't mean he had to show it.

He would just keep up his calm, and happy facade-granted at times, he truly did feel happy with the, Noahs-and they wouldn't notice him.

Right?

Wrong..But he had yet to know, that he had spilled out his heart to, one of the very people he was hiding his feelings from.

He slowly slid off the bed, the headache pounding at his skull, fading to a dull throbbing.

Allen cracked the door open, and slid out, trying to make his way through the halls to find someone-anyone-else. He walked for hours, maybe even days! Actually, it was more like, one hour at most. But he was lost, and now tired, and quite hungry, but Allen was in on of the many, many halls.

With a deep sigh, he leaned against the wall, and slid down, rubbing his temples with his small hands, before bringing his knees up to his chest, and keeping his head down.

His white hair flowing down, in his eyesight, along with his red arm in sight. The only thing he couldn't see was his hideous-in his opinion-scar.

He scoffed lightly to himself, before mumbling to himself, "Look at the kind of freak I am.."

"Aren't we all?"

Allen snapped his head up, and saw a cat sitting next to him, it was the same cat he remembered was also, Lulubell.

The bell around her neck jingling lightly, her golden eyes gleaming, against the black fur, and singular white stigmata.

"What do you mean?" Allen managed to squeak out.

Lulubell began to rub against the boys leg, and began to purr when he started rubbing her fur. His knees lowered, until his legs were crossed, and Lulubell climbed onto his lap, and laid down, letting, Allen continue to pet her soft fur.

"Well, we're not exactly normal, are we?" her soft voice mewed out.

"I suppose not..but you all have each other, with your like..gray skin, and those crosses on your forehead, and gold-like eyes..And here I am, intruding on you guys.." Allen muttered glumly.

"You may think that, but you're just like the rest of us, and you shouldn't ever think you intruded in on us..I for one think you are very sweet, Allen.." Lulubell whispered, small golden slit eyes lowered, sleep tugging at them.

Allen smiled softly, and stood up, carrying, Lulubell in his arms gently, as he walked. He eventually made it to another door, and without even touching it, the door opened for him.

He cocked his head to the side, but looked to the now sleeping, Lulubell, and not wanting to wake her, he stepped through the door. He was in the white city again, that he had found the first time he had gotten lost.

The bright blue sky gleamed, and, Allen stepped into the city, the door behind him closing with a soft click.

He walked a bit through the white city, wanting to find somewhere to sleep, for both him, and the cat that resided in his arms.

Almost as if the city heard is unspoken pleas, a bright white light appeared before the boy. Allen's brain said to stay away, as he had never seen it before, but his heart tugged him into the white light.

He stumbled into the light, and reappeared in a stark white room, the bright light behind him disappearing.

The room was quite plain, except for a giant-in comparison to, Allen-white piano, and a white couch.

Thinking as it was somewhere to sleep, Allen gingerly sat on the couch, laying down, his head near the armrest, on one of the white pillows.

Lulubell stationed right next to him, sleeping soundly, Allen gently running his hand along her fur, her purrs lulling him to sleep.

 **Meanwhite~**

"I should probably see if, the little, Shounen is awake yet.." Tyki mused to himself, and got up from his sitting position, and heading towards the room which, they had lain, Allen.

But when, Tyki phased through the walls, Allen wasn't there, and the bedsheets were moved, with the door ajar.

"Oh dear.." he squeaked, before racing to, Adam's office. Not even bothering to knock, he just went straight though the door, surprised to see, Road, and Adam both there, dark expressions on their face, now nonexistent with looks of surprise at, Tyki.

"Yes?"

"Shounen-" Tyki panted, "He's missing!"  
Worry marred, Adam's face, along with, Road's.

"That's not good! Not good at all! He can get lost quite easily here, especially if he went into the ark!" Road yelped.

"We have to find him _now_. Who knows what could happen..Especially with, Akuma all around, and him having Innocence.." Adam worried, rubbing his temple.

"Then let's go!"

The three raced towards the door, when, Lero halted them.

"What is it, umbrella!?" Tyki snapped.

"Well, er~lero..Has anyone seen, Lulubell lately~lero?"

.

..

...

 **Okay, sorry this chapter is a few hundred words shorter than usual, but I didn't have time to write, but next week, it'll be longer, promise! Anyways, we got some more serious things, and just to clear it up, Allen is not going to become the 14th Noah quicker, I just wanted to Ark to acknowledge him as he is _going_ to be 14th eventually, so he gets to go in the room only he, and those he let's can go into. **

**Votes~**

 **Allen x Road-21**

 **Poker Pair/Allen x Tyki-13**

 **Allen x Wisely-7**

 **No pairings-3**

 **(Few Pairings with only one vote have been left out)**


	6. Chapter 6

"What?.."

"Y'know~lero..Lulubell~lero? The other, Noah that's a cat-"  
"We know who she is, dimwit!"

"-~lero.."

Road grumbled something to herself, before sighing, and crossing her arms. Her eyes widened suddenly, a presence tugging at her mind.

Her breath hitched, and the other two, Noahs looked over to her in worry.

"Hey..don't forget about me~lero.." Lero mumbled under his breath to _someone._

"Eh?"

"Nothing~lero."

"Right..Anyway, what is it, Road?" Tyki put his arms on her shoulder, gingerly, worry marring his face at the pale, Road.

"I felt..something..or someone..enter the Ark…."  
"So?" Adam interrupted, "Us, Noah use it all the time, what's the problem?"

Road gulped audibly, visibly shaking, "Th-they..they.."

"Spit it out, Road!"  
"Someone opened, _Nea's_ room.." she whispered, barely audible.

"What?.." Adam breathed.

Road nodded shakily, and gripped, Lero tightly, "Who could it be?.."

Adam rubbed his temples, deep in though, before he spoke slowly, "The only reasonable answer would be, Allen..As he holds the 14th's memories..But he won't get his full, Noah transformation till much later, so I don't understand why this is happening.."

"Maybe the room is responding to his needs, despite him not being full, Noah yet?" Tyki added his two pennies.

"Maybe it felt the memories within his mind.." Road wondered out loud.

"Well..if that's the case..then.." Adam gulped lightly, "How are we going to get to him? The room only lets the people, the fourteenth wants to go, go into the room, and currently, Allen doesn't know what's going on..who knows what could happen."  
"Hey, Lero?"

"Yes, Road-sama?~lero."

"You said, Lulubell was also missing?"

Lero nodded-the best an umbrella _could_ nod-

"Maybe, Lulubell's with, Allen in, the Musician's room?"

"Hopefully, now that I think about it..If she is, she'll be able to handle it..If not..Everyone hope that we ever see, Allen again.."

"Yeesh, this kid is gonna kill us.." Tyki grumbled to himself.

"I'm gonna get gray hairs before all of you, at the rate, I have to worry..' Adam groaned.

"So..do we just wait then?"

"I guess.."

"At least he's safe there."

 **Meanwhile~**

Allen lay, resting on the comfy white couch, a black ball of fur laying next to him, purring lightly. His mercury eyes drinking everything in around him, before carefully-as to not disturb the sleeping feline-sliding off the couch.

He gingerly tip-toed towards the giant piano, and nearer to the mirror. He climbed on top of the piano bench silently, and stared into the giant mirror tilting his head head lightly.

There was a very, very, _very_ faint shadow in the mirror, to faint to see by the bare eye. With a small shrug, Allen hopped down from the bench, scooped up the now stirring cat, and without even thinking, a bright light appeared in the room, and he left, without a sound.

Going to find the others of his new family, taking, Lulubell's previous words to heart, and not letting them go.

 **1 year later~**

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this, Shounen?"

The now, 9 year old boy nodded vigorously, holding his red arm tightly, "Yes! I want to learn how to control my arm, so I can help you guys!"

Tyki sighed, and rolled over his thoughts, deciding if this was a good idea or not. Well, Adam said he wanted the boy trailed, so he was going to train the boy then.

"Alright. But don't blame me if you lose in less than a minute to me," Tyki gloated with a smirk.

Allen just shrugged, and nodded, a small smirk hidden on his face as he walked a few steps away from, Tyki.

"Okay, let's do it then," Allen said with a small smirk-small enough to now be seen by, Tyki.

"Alright, prepare to be taken down!"  
Now, Allen was not newbie in defence, nor fighting. When he lived on the streets, and even in the circus, he had to learn to defend himself from the people who tried to hurt, and attack him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go!"

Allen stood there, adjusting his stance slightly, so that he could pivot if needed to swipe away from a hit. Tyki rushed at the 9 ½ year old boy, running at him with inhuman speed.

Allen wasn't exactly prepared for the speed, but he was prepared for the rush. Tyki ran at him, and swung his fist-granted, it wasn't as strong as it could be, as, Allen was still little.

But just in time, he ducked, and slid across the ground, underneath, Tyki's legs, before jumping up, and in nearly, just 5 seconds, he kicked the back of, Tyki's legs, causing him to collapse.

"Ack! What the hell!" Tyki yelped, as Allen then _sat_ on his back, keeping him on the ground.

Once again, Allen just shrugged.

"How the hell did you do that!? You're like..15 pounds!"  
Allen scoffed, "I know how to defend myself!"  
Tyki just grumbled to himself, and pouted like a child, "Just get offa me already!"

Allen laughed in triumph, before jumping off of, Tyki, "So, what now?"

"Rematch?" Tyki piped hopefully.

"No."

"Then what do we do?"  
"Teach me how to use this," Allen said, then gestured to his red hand.

"Errr."

"Well?"

Tyki looked left, then right, before phasing through the floor, and out of the room, as nonchalantly as he could.

Allen glared lightly, before sitting on the floor, cross-legged, clutching his red wrist lightly.

He stared at the back of the hand, where the green crystal remained, and stared, and stared some more.

"Work!" and he hit it on the floor.

"Arg! Why don't you work! Stupid hand!"

He actually _growled_ at his hand, for not working, before falling flat on the floor, on his back, staring at the high ceiling.

"C'mon arm! You gotta work..maybe I need an activation work.."  
He thought hard about what to say, thinking of all the words he knew, that could make his arm work, like it had before.

"Uh, Work! No..Open! Start! Abra Cadabra! Grr..Open sesame! Uhhm..Activate?" and at the last word, the cross actually glowed slightly, causing, Allen to brighten vastly.

"Activate!"

Nothing.

"Uhrg! What do I say!"

He plopped back down to the floor, not even remembering he got up, and thought long and hard. Something ran through his head, almost like..a memory..or, maybe, just maybe.. _something else_.

He opened his mouth, to say the words that came to his head, "Innocence…" he gulped, "Activate!"

A bright white, and green light clouded his vision, and when it faded, his once red arm, was now, a _giant_ white arm, that was bigger than the boy himself. The fingers all at deathly pointed tips, and the skin like smooth, white, metal.

His molten silver eyes widened at this, before a smile broke out in his lips, and a laugh echoed from his throat.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cheered to himself, "Wait.." he stopped cheering, "How am I going to learn how to work with this.."

He shakily stood up, trying not to lose balance with this new giant arm, and tried to lift it to start with. At first, it made no move to lift up, but after a few moments, it lifted into the air. The strange things, was that, once, Allen lifted the arm into the sky, it actually felt like his own arm, and was almost natural to carry.

A small smile graced his lips, and he swung the arm of innocence around, testing out the new lightweight arm. He tried to block with it, in an imaginative scenario, but it was simply too big, and much harder to use than his normal arm.

But he would learn how to use it, and he would train with it. It didn't take long to learn proper techniques on how to use the arm in the correct fighting positions. Allen was always a fast learner, and when he was teaching himself, it may have went a bit slower, but he learned all the better.

From then on, he would continue to train every day, either on his own, or he would persuade one of the other, Noah to help him. There wasn't much they could actually do, as none of them knew how to work innocence.

Other than that, he mainly had _really_ boring learning lessons with, Lulubell, that were so boring, someone who was writing a story about it, wouldn't write it, and would just skip over it. Oh well!

 **1 more year later~**

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Allen-kun! I want candy, and it' nearing your birthday, _and_ christmas, so therefor, WE NEED CANDY!"

Allen just sighed-he had been doing that alot lately-and trudged behind, Tyki and, Road, and through, Road's heart shaped door.

They arrived in a small little town, that, Allen didn't know the name of, but just shrugged it off, and followed the two, Noah's to where, Road said the candy store was.

They walked into a very large crowd, and, Allen lost sight of the two, Noah's. He was starting to freak out, as he was a small little boy, in a _big_ crowd, of mainly all adults, that were like giants to him. He started to freak out even more, as he was pushed, and shoved by a majority of the people in the crowd.

He yelped in panic, when he felt someone lift him up by the color. Whoever lifted him up, smelled strongly of..cancer sticks..

"Oh, lookie here! Just what I was looking for!" the man guffawed, and, Allen twisted his head around to see who it was.

His breath hitched, when he saw it was the same man who had tried to take him away from, Adam, 2 years ago.

Cross Marian.

"L-let m-m-me go!" Allen stammered, nearly choking, at being held by his color.

Cross scoffed, and flicked, Allen's face, "Yeah right! I've been looking for you for nearly 2 years, brat! Like hell, i'm gonna give you away!"

Allen started struggling, and was about to summon his newly trained innocence, when he felt cold metal against his head. The boy froze, now eyeing the white twin gun, decorated with, gold, that was held against his small head.

Cross smirked, before setting, Allen down, and with a strong grip on one hand, and his gun at the boy's held with the other hand, he stared storming away, hoping no one noticed the child now held at gunpoint.

Tears started streaking down, Allen's face, as his life was now on the line. He truly felt, _fear_ , and he hadn't felt that in a long time, and now-because of, Cross-he was terrified.

Allen tried to pull his wrist away from, Cross, without the possibility of him being shot, but ended up with, Cross growling at him, and hitting the boy unconscious with the grip of his pistol.

 **Meanwhile~**

"Oi, Road, you seen, the Shounen?"

"No, why?" Road asked, suddenly worried, as she looked back, behind her, at the crowd, "Oh no..I think we may have lost him.."

Tyki cursed, before running back to the crowd, Road at his heels. They barged through the crowds, looking for the lost boy.

They heard a yelp from somewhere, and followed it, hoping to see if it was, Allen. But they were lost in the crowd, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Allen!"

"Shounen?"

They continued the search for a few more moments, before seeming a flash of white and red, and they followed it.

Running as fast as she could, Road outran, Tyki, and saw the building the white blur was going towards.

A growl emanated from her throat, when she saw, Marian Cross, dragging-and actually _dragging_ -an unconscious, Allen by the arm, his weapon of innocence still held at the kid's head. The growl became louder, as she saw, Cross drag, Allen into another shop, and closed the door, locking in.

"Road!" Tyki panted, catching up with the now frozen, Road, who was clenching her first, "What is it?"  
"I think we need to pay, Marian Cross a visit, Tyki. What do ya say?"

"Eh?"

A smirk grew so wide on, Road's face, it could split it in half, "I say we go see how he's doing, and why, oh why he took our dearest, Allen-kun, and is holding the poor boy at gunpoint.."

Tyki's eyes narrowed, before the same, Noah traditional smirk crossed his features, his pupils became dilated.. His Black coming out to play.

After all, _no one_ hurt the, Noah family.

.

..

...

 **Alright, so more things continue in this chapter, and yeah! So, no questions were asked, alright, so hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **QUESTION!-**

 **Should I bring, Wisely in earlier than the manga, just so he can like..I guess, get to know, Allen, so if people want, he can be a part in his life? Like, should I bring, Wisely in, sooner than the Arc that he comes in, in the manga? Or, should I just wait, and add him when he's supposed to come? TELL ME~ THANK YOU!**

 **Votes~(Note-Votes will be continuing for a few more chapters, as I want to get, Allen at 15, and start the full story soon, but it will not be rushed.)**

 **Allen x Tyki-27**

 **Allen x Road-26**

 **Allen x Wisely-12**

 **No Parings-3**


	7. Chapter 7

**-WARNING: Strong language because of a certain redheads pottymouth..And because of grumpy, Tyki..So, yeah..sorry..But it had to happen :P**

Cross dragged the boy into his hideout store he had..borrowed..without permission..and without the intent of giving it back..that wasn't stealing..right?

Cross just grunted at these thoughts and dragged the much too light-though Cross didn't really care-Allen across the street.

"This brat gave a me a lot of trouble..He better be worth it!" the man growled, taking less than a second to lock each of the five locks, securely, making sure, Judgement was with him.

He tossed the kid on a near chair, and tied him, _tight_. Once he had done this, Allen's eyes fluttered open slowly, before snapping open, to reveal a scared, and fearful molten silver.

"Why did you take me! What are you doing!? Why-" Cross put the gun in the boy's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut the hell up! I don't want you here, no more than you want to be here, but work is work! No shut up, you damn brat!"

Allen's eyes narrowed, but he nodded solemnly, not wanting to die.

"Good," the man growled, before bringing his gun back and wiping it off.

Allen was about to talk again, when something golden, with wings flew out of, Cross's coat, and straight, Allen.

"What?"

"Oi! Tim! What're a doin over there!?" Cross barked, but the so called 'Tim' just shook his whole body, 'no' and continued to rustle around in, Allen's hair.

"Huh, guess, Timcanpy like ya. Psh."

A small smile cracked on, Allen's face as, Tim nuzzled into his hair.

A strong knock was then heard on the door of the store they locked themselves into. Cross's eyes narrowed before, he stood up with judgement, and skid to the door, peeking out.

He growled in frustration, "Crap! How did those damn, Noah find me?!"  
"Oi! I can hear you cussing in there! Allen's ears are still innocent so quit it!" a female voice roared out.

Cross's eyes narrowed, before he turned back to, Allen, who was opening his mouth to speak. Because of this, he stuffed something in, the boy's mouth to shut him up.

"You have 5 seconds to return the, Shounen to us, before we come in there ourselves, you bastard!"

"Tyki!" Road screeched, and smacked him upside the head, "Stop cussing!"  
"Well, _I'm sorry!_ But I HAVEN'T HAD ANY CIGARETTES LATELY!"

"Just shut up, and go get, Allen-kun!"

"Fine." Tyki grumbled and phased through the door, but expecting this, Cross shot, quick as lightning.

"Shit.." Tyki groaned, and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach where the bullets pierced, the innocence counteracting the fast healing.

"MMPPH!" Allen screamed from his gag.

Seeing her Uncle crumble to the floor, Road growled, and stepped into the room, her candles menacingly behind her, "How dare you," she whispered, and shot the candles, impaling, Cross in multiple places, he wasn't fast enough to dodge.

He swore, and knocked them away with his twin pistols, before shooting a lucky bullet at, Road stomach. But it went through her, as she was in her dream realm.

"Crap!" he swore, before punching himself in the gut, knocking them both out of the dreamscape.

Road was hunched over herself, holding her stomach, as, Cross prepared to shoot again.

"Where's your god now?" he growled, before shooting at the collapsing, Road.

He snagged, Allen, not bothering to check if the bullet hit or not, and raced out of the shop, the boy scraping his legs, and cutting them up from being dragged on the hard ground.

He was screaming loudly from his gag, for his t siblings, for he didn't know about their healing powers yet.

"No one can beat me kid. Just a fact of life," Cross grunted at the kid, leaping over a building.

"Why don't we check that accusation, Cross?~" a sicky sweet voice sung out.

Cross froze, and swore again, before swinging around, and seeing, Adam face to face with him, in his clown form, rage in his eyes.

Cross snorted, "What do ya want fatso?"

"I _was_ just coming to get my dear, Noah that you so brutally hurt, even though they have been through worse, as I though they only attacked you for no reason. But _then_ -" his eyes flashed dangerously, from underneath his glasses, " _oh, then..._ I saw you had my dearest, 14th..Allen-kun~"

Cross's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Like hell, bastard!" he spat, and raised judgement, slowly backing away.

"Oh, Cross~~You seem to have misjudged me~I did not come alone~~" Adam sung, and the next thing, Cross knew, he was staring at the 12th, Noah, who had just transformed from, Adam. He felt a weight loss from his arms, and when he glanced down, Allen was gone.

He growled, and looked up to see, Lulubell standing behind the Earl who held dear, unconscious, Allen in his arms.

"Give. The brat. Back." Cross demanded, like he _wasn't_ back talking the _Earl of Millennium._

"Dear me ,Cross..It seems I made a promise that I must keep~"

"Eh!?"  
"If you even came near dear, ALlen-kun again," his eyes turned dark, "I would _kill you_."

A smirk crossed, the generals lips-even though he was secretly nervous, as he knew there was probably no way he could take on, Adam.

"Try me!" and with that, he jumped of the building, landing on his feet on the floor, and started running, "Damn brat! Now I have to go back to _work_ ," he spat the word like acid, "And report!"

Adam growled, but looked down at, Allen, seeing him still tied up, gagged, and his legs slightly bloody from being dragged.

Lulubell turned to him, "Tyki and Road?"

"Ah, they'll be fine! They can heal eventually from the innocence, but it's, Allen, I'm worried about..I get why, Cross would want him, but to go at such lengths..sigh.."

"We should get back anyways.." Cross muttered, and created a gate to the ark, exiting with, Lulubell, into the white city, where the other two Noah resided, resting.

"Dear or dear..This is going to be some day.." Adam rubbe his forehead in worry, "Now we have to dreaded exorcists to watch out for!"  
"Indeed, but do not worry..We will take care of them, and more importantly, Allen," Lulubell spoke curtly, and seriously.

Adam raised an eyebrow, and looked at, Lulubell, "You seem to quite like the child, eh?"

A rare smile graced, the woman's lips, "It seems that way..Indeed."

 **A few hours later~  
** Silver eyes snapped open, all of the day's events flooding through. The first thing he noticed was that he was in someone's arms, and immediately began to struggle, thinking it was, Cross.

"Aww, Allen~ I'm hurt, you don't want to be held by dear old me~"  
Allen looked up, and saw, Adam looking down at him. He instantly relaxed in his arms, reassured it was someone he knew.

"Thank goodness.." Allen muttered, but before he knew it, something golden darted out of his coat, and straight at the boys face.

"Eh!" he shrieked, and noticed the golden ball was the golem, Tim, with his golden wings, tiny little 4 feet, small horns, a cross on his forehead, and a long bushy tail.

"Crosses golem?!" Adam exclaimed, at the golden ball, before growled.

"Wait! I think he's okay.." Allen murmured softly, and Tim flew to the boy's hair, and burrowed into it, nuzzling into it lovingly.

"I think he's okay.." Allen suggested.

Adam narrowed his eyes, but softened at the look him, Allen's silver eyes, "Fine, but if, Cross shows up because of this thing, he's going!"

"Fine by me!"

From that day on, Tim would stay with, Allen, the two becoming best friends, and the sooner always staying with the latter, never leaving the boys side-er hair.

 **1 Year later~**

"Happy birthday, Allen!"

Said boy looked up with surprised eyes at the giant cake with an, 11 candle at the top. A smile cracked at the boy's lips, as he felt tears of joy well up in his eyes, "Thank you.." he whispered, "Thank you!" and he launched himself into, Adam's arms.

He was truly happy, he had, had a family now for 3 years, and he couldn't be happier. He may have had some rough moments with, the Cross incident, but Tyki, and Road were were much happier, and better.

Since then, Allen had spent more time with the twins, and both had mutual respect towards each other. He didn't spend much time, but when he did, spend time with, Skinn, they were mainly discussing sweets, but shared a mutual bonding of hatred towards the exorcist-even though, Allen had only met, Cross so far.

He also spent more time with, Lulubell, as she soon began to feel like a mother-like figure, and she too began to care for the boy. Sheril had only been there a number of times, but whenever he was, he would actually _force_ , Tyki, Road, and Allen to spend time with him.

Now that it was his 11th birthday, he finally got to learn something he had wanted to for a long time.

Poker.

Tyki had said that once he turned 11, he could teach the boy how to play, and now he was ecstatic.

After the original party that had flown by, Allen was literally _bouncing_ next to, Tyki.

"Hey Tyki! Hey Tyki! Hey Tyki!"

"Yes?" said man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Are you gonna teach me poker yet?"

"Yes, Shounen…" Tyki sighed, and led the boy, and the golem who was currently on the boy's shoulder, gnawing at his white hair, to a spare table, on the floor.

He dealt out the cards, and started to relay the rules of poker to the boy.

 **(A/N-I forgot how to play poker, so i'm not explaining the instructions)**

"You think you get it?" Tyki wondered out loud, after they finished their warm up round.

Allen nodded excitedly, and held his cards close to his face, as the game started up for real this time.

They played a few rounds, both winning a few-which, Tyki was surprised that the boy one, even though this was his first time playing.

"You're quite good at this, Shounen. Look's like I'm going to have to go hard on you now~" the man teased.

"Oh? So that wasn't your best? I though you were just bad naturally," Allen shrugged nonchalantly.

What, Tyki failed to notice-unfortunately-were the the newly forming devil horns growing out of the boy's head, and the fire erupting around him, his teeth growing sharp.

And therefore, now dubbed as, Black Allen

Was Created.

All because of Tyki..

 **5 hours later~**

The moment, Tyki had said he was going to go his hardest, Allen started winning _every. single. round._

And it didn't help, how as, Tyki wanted to show, Allen different types of, poker-cough cough embarrass him-and play strip poker, it didn't play in his favor.

As soon as he announced he was going his hardest, _and_ they were playing strip poker..Allen began mercilessly winning.

Like, Tyki stripped down to his underwear merciless winning. Pretty much all the Noah's watching the 11 year old boy, woop, Tyki's-and excuse my french-ass.

It was quite interesting, seeing the so called 'Poker Champion' shredded of his dignity, and title.

"Well this was fun, but now, you're nearly out of clothes, Tyki, and I'm not rude enough to stip you down completely.." _yet.._ he added mentally, and continued, "What do we bet on now?" Allen finished.

"How about bet on wearing clothes _I_ pick out! Loser has to wear whatever the winner choses?" Road suggested, an evil smirk on her lips.

Tyki was _actually shaking_ with fear, "I've created a monster.." he whispered brokenly, as he watched the-once-innocent boy, laugh with madness, and devil horns growling out of his head, Tim on his head as well, comping on air with devilishly sharp teeth.

As nonchalantly as he could, Tyki phased through the floor, and away from, Black Allen..He shivered.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Somewhere in the world, every single casino owner shuddered in worry for all their money from something worse than the devil himself..

.

..

...

 **Yeah, so, wrapping up lose ends, I'm going to try and get to the start of the real story soon, maybe so some more with, Allen's power, and yeah. I'm gonna make a long chapter next chapter so just you wait! I'm actually having A LOT of fun writing this. Anyway, if you have any suggestions on what you wnat to happen before next chapter, let me know!**

 **Votes~**

 **Road x Allen-49**

 **Tyki x Allen-37**

 **Wisely x Allen-13**

 **No Pairings-5**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Years Later-**

"No. When you battle, you want to wait till your opponent makes the first move. Now try again," Tyki instructed, pointing at the spot Allen had started in.

They had been training more, and Allen was learning more than he had before, and in case he had to defend himself against someone else, like Cross.

Tyki ran at the 12, nearly 13, year old boy. Right when he swung his fist, Allen ducked and slid under him, landing behind him.

"Good. Now use every advantage you can get against your opponent."

The boy nodded curtly, and grabbed Tyki's arm, twisting it, but Tyki pulled it out, and pulled a round-house kick at the boys side. he ducked at the last second, and kicked at Tyki's back, knocking him back.

"Good. Now continue like this. Never be afraid, and face any situation head on."

Now was the time Allen was wishing he remembered what Tyki had said about being brave. Because he was currently alone. On a train. Without anyone to help him get home.

He was on his way with Jasdevi to go and find Tyki-who was on a mission-when the two boys ran off, leaving Allen alone. On a train.

He was currently in a corner alone, hugging his knees, as he was pretty much terrified of everyone in the train. Tears were running down his cheeks..He was alone once more, with no one to comfort him.

He kept sobbing to himself, until a pair of black boots stopped in front of him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

"Uhh...Jasdero.."

"Ye?"

"I think we lost the squirt.."

"Oh.."

"Shoot."

'Welp, we're dead."

"You wanna go look for him or?.."

"I say we go hide.."

"Agreed."

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

"Are you okay little boy?" a soft female voice asked.

Allen looked up, and saw a girl about 14 years old with dark olive hair, and bright violet eyes peering down at him. She had a long sleeve shirt, and a short skirt.

He sniffled slightly, not looking at the cross embroidered on her breast jacket. He nodded lightly, and looked down again.

"My names Lenalee, what's yours?"

"A-Allen.." he stuttered.

"What's wrong Allen?"

"Well..I lost my family at the station..and now I don't know what to do," he sniffled.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Allen-kun. Here, you can stay with me and my friends until we get to the station. Then we can call your family, that okay?"

Allen nodded, and took the girl's hand, standing up shakingly.

She led him away, towards a boy with long raven hair held up in a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes, that were currently narrowed at everything. And lastly, a boy with flaming red hair, and a green bandana holding it up, an eyepatch covering his right eye, and a forest green eye.

"Oi. What's with the brat?" the blue eyes teen growled.

"Kanda! Be nice!" Lenalee barked, as Allen hid behind the girl.

"Che."

Lenalee just rolled her eyes, and gestured towards this 'Kanda' and the redhead.

"Allen, this is Kanda, and this is Lavi," she chirped.

"Hi," Allen whispered, and observed them both. That was when Lavi crouched down to the boy, and smirked, "Ey, what's wrong half-pint?"

Allen's eyes just widened as he finally saw the silver rose cross on each of the three chests. His breath hitched.

Exorcists!  
He hid his surprise, and just smiled slightly, hiding his innocence arm behind his back.

"N-nothing.."

"Mm..sure. Ya don't look fine, but whatever shortstack," Lavi commented, with a snicker.

Allen's eyebrow twitched, "I am not short! And my name is Allen!"

"Heh..Sure kid, sure."

"Uh...I think I should go." Allen muttered trying to come up with an excuse to leave, before the exorcists found him out.

"Why? What's wrong Allen?"

"I..uh-I just..er,"

"Yeah, why're you so eager to leave?"

"Surprised you all don't see it," Kanda che'd.

"What do you mean Kanda?" Lenalee asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Take a look at the moyashi's arm you baka's."

Both of the exorcists looked at Allen who was currently backing away slightly, hiding his arm even further.

"Allen? Can we take a look at your arm please?" Lenalee asked with honey.

Sad boy shook his head vigorously, continuously backing away from the three.

Kanda just growled slightly, and stood up. In an instant, he was behind the boy, holding his innocence arm in an iron grip.

"H-hey! Let me go!"  
Ignoring the boy's protests, Kanda ripped the glove off the boy's hand, revealing his glowing green cross.

Lenalee gasped, whereas Lavi just nodded, a knowing look on his face.

"You're coming with us," Kanda practically barked.

"No! I don't want to!" Allen cried, tugging at his arm, trying to get it free but with no avail.

"Eh, why are you so scared kid?"

Allen just stayed silent at Lavi's question, and glared up at the older teens.

Kanda just che's and started to drag Allen out the door, near a small bird like thing flying in the air.

"Oi, Komui!" the teen barked into the flying object.

"Kanda! No need to be so loud. I was trying to sleep!" the voice from the object-a golem Allen guessed-whined.

"Just shut up. We found an accommodator."

"Really! That's wonderful! Bring him or her right over!" the voice-a man's-chirped.

Kanda nodded curtly, and began to drag the struggling boy away, the two other teens trailing behind him.

They were just about to exit the room, when they all heard shouting from the other cart. Lenalee opened the door to see what the shouting was from, and saw three men on the floor fully clothed, playing poker with some random guy who was stripped down to his underwear.

"Uhhh.." Lenalee trailed off.

The man in the middle with shaggy dark hair, and thick glasses looked up. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses but no one could see it.

"Eh? What do ya want?" the man with thick glasses snapped.

"Just uh..wondering what's going on," the girl murmured before stepping out.

But right before she shut the door, the man with thick glasses saw a small white-headed boy crying out, in the grip of a raven haired man who was dragging him away.

Now dubbed "Thick Glasses"' eyes popped at the boy, "Allen!" he shrieked.

Said boy snapped his head towards 'Thick Glasses' "Tyki!" Allen cried, and broke from Kanda's grasp miraculously, and ran towards Tyki.

"Yo, Tyki. This kid yours or something?" one of the men to Tyki's sides asked.

"Eh? Oh no, he's me err, Nephew! Yeah," Tyki reassured.

"Uhm..Well sir, your nephew is going to have to come with us," Lenalee said, bravely, her voice steely, but crumbling.

His eyebrows raised before narrowing at the three, "And why would my precious Nephew go with you fools anywhere?"

"He's an accommodator for innocence. The brats coming with us!" Kanda sneered, getting closer to the pair. Allen whimpered slightly, and hid behind Tyki's back.

"Don't let them take me Tyki!"

"Don't worry Shounen. I won't," Tyki murmured, pushing Allen behind him.

"Boy's. I gotta take care of somethin', cover me will ya?" and with that, he grabbed Allen lightly, and took him out the door to the three exorcists.

"So why, pray tell, would I let him go with you, accommodator or not?"

"Because it's his duty," Lavi stated simply, seriousness in his eyes.

"Psh! Don't give me that bs! You ain't gettin' anywhere near my nephew!"  
"If you don't give him to us, then we'll have to take him!" Kanda growled, and snatched Allen away.

Tyki was trying his hardest not to let his 'black' come out, and trying not to blow his cover.

Allen tried to get away, but Kanda twisted his arm backwards, making the boy cry out in pain.

That was the last straw for Tyki, as he snapped. The lightly flickered.

Once.

Twice.

Before they went out, and darkness shrouded them all.

"The hell!"

Lenalee shrieked, Kanda swore, and Lavi just narrowed his eye.

With the darkness as cover, Tyki gave a cheshire grin, as his skin bled gray, and his golden eyes gleamed in the darkness. His clothes changing into a familiar suit, and top hat. The Noah's stigmata etching onto his forehead, and dark matter swirling around him dangerously.

"So~" Tyki drawled, a glint of madness in his eyes, "You said you wanted to take dear Allen away from us eh?" he purred in the darkness.

Lenalee activated her dark boots, the bright light off them glowing in the darkness, Kanda unsheathing mugen-still keeping a tight grip on Allen-and Lavi pulled out his hammer, ready to use it all a moment's notice.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in right now~" he laughed with a velvety voice.

"However~" the laugh died down, "I do not want dear Shounen to be scared anymore than he already is. So I guess-" in an instant, he was behind Kanda, snatching Allen away, "-I'll take him with me now~"  
And with that, he was gone. The lights flickered on, and the compartment was empty, "What the hell was that!"

"I don't know..But it's not something good.." Lenalee sighed, putting Allen in her memory to remember him whenever she got the chance.

 **0o0o0o**

"Are you okay Shounen?" Tyki asked, kneeling down to Allen, both of them out in the wilderness, as Tyki has just phased through the wall of the train, and jumped out.

Allen just nodded, and clutched his arm tightly.

Tyki grabbed the arm a little more forcefully than necessary, earning a squeak from Allen. The man's features softened, as he apologized, and looked over the boy's right arm.

Where Kanda had grabbed it, was sore, red, a bit swollen. Tyki muttered a curse before turning to match a silvery gaze, "He's sure got a tough grasp eh?"

"Yeah.." Allen just murmured softly, looking at his shoes.

"Eh, Allen are alright?" Tyki asked gently, using the boy's real name.

"Yeah..It's just.." he looked off, "I should have been able to help myself, and not rely on you so much. I was afraid, and forgot what you said..I guess I just wasn't thinking..I'm sorry.."

"Come on Shounen! There's nothing to worry about! You at least knew they were the enemy, and tried to get away! I mean, I don't know how that weirdo, Kanda knew you had innocence. But still!" the man cheered slightly, before frowning.

"What is it?"

"I have absolutely no idea how we're going to get home.."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which. How did you get on that train alone anyway? It was lucky I was there.."

"Oh..well, I was sorta looking with Jasdevi for you, but the two ditched me on the train, and went who knows where!" Allen snapped at the two who weren't there.

"Well, don't worry. I'll just tell the Earl about it. He'll take care of them..again..

"Yeah, hopefully."

"And if he doesn't do anything. Then I will," Tyki growled at the last part.

 **Somewhere across the world~**

"Hey Devit?.."

"Ye?"

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that someone's going to kill us?"

"I dunno, but we should keep on running!"

"Agreed!"

The two shuddered, and kept running away from the rage of their family that was soon to come.

 **2 hours later~**

"So~" Adam drawled, "I heard Sheril was coming to stop bye."

The noise of someone banging their head on the table was heard. "Uhg!"

"Tyki!"

"Anyways!" Adam interrupted, chuckling at his family's actions, "I heard Allen was getting better at fighting, is that right Tyki-pon?~"

"Don't call me that!" Tyki whined, very unlike himself, but sighed and regained his composure, "Actually, he had gotten a _lot_ better. The boy is now able to weild his innocence as a weapon, and also white knowing how to fight properly. But there is still a long way to go."

"Sounds good. Lulubell? How's dearest Allen's schooling coming along?"

A small, and rare smile cracked at her lips, "He's a very fast learner, and has already exceeded his normal grade level."

"Excellent!"  
"Uhm, guys!" Road interrupted, I mean, she was fine talking about her Allen-kun all the time, but that was when she noticed the real problem.

"Yes?"

"Where _is_ Allen?"

 **0o0o0o**

"Hello? Anyone?" Allen called out into the long, long, _long_ halls of the..wherever he lived. He was lost.

Again.

He sighed, "At least I have you Lero, right?" he turned to his left, but in it's place was a nonexistent umbrella. He had gotten lost a few miles back.

"Dangit! And now I'm starving!"

.

..

...

 **Okay, so I want to explain why I was gone to two days. I was moving for the past week in to an apartment, and WHOOP DE FRIGGIN DO! WE DON'T HAVE WIFI! So I gotta wait like, three days-because we were fully moved in by Sunday-to get WiFi and write this out, because the cable err whatever dude didn't come till today to get all our electronics, TV, and WiFi set up. This was a rough move, but than you all for waiting patiently, YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **ANYWAYS~  
**

 **So, I just wanted to mention, that Lavi is acting a bit..off. And I made him like that, because at this moment in time it's like, 3 years till Allen goes to the Black Order in D. Gray-man, so Lavi would still be new to the black order. And I though, that well-when he first joined he wouldn't be the fun loving Lavi we all know and love, he would he the bookman Lavi. So as the time progressed, he starts to gain more feeling, pushing his bookman side to the corer of his mind and such. Yada yada yada, I won't go into much more detail. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out by Monday. So yay, only a few more days!**

 **ALSO~**

'asdf' **thank you for that comment, i do admit I have a problem with to many commas sometimes, but I will try to dial it down. Thank you for telling me this, and I hope I can make the story more enjoyable to you!**

 **V** **otes-**

 **Allen x Road-53**

 **Tyki x Allen-42**

 **Allen x Wisely-14**

 **No Pairings-5**


	9. Chapter 9

**1 Year Later**

"Are you sure Allen-kun?" Road asked, cocking her head slightly towards the now 14 year old Allen Walker.

"Yeah..I'm sure.." said boy whispered.

"Allen.." Adam murmured softly, "We don't have to do this you know. I could always figure out a way to just-"

"No. I get how important this is to me. But I _want_ , to get rid of this curse. I finally have a family, and I don't want anything to stand in our way," Allen stated defiantly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Adam sighed deeply, but nodded all the same, "Alright. However, I will not be able to completely rid you of the curse. But I may be able to reverse it, making it so that, instead of seeing Akuma, you can see Innocence Accommodators."

"Alright," the teen nodded, "I'm ready. And I'm fully agreeing with it."

Road was off in her own world, thinking about the teen himself. She worried about him, but was proud he wanted to do this for his family. To her, Allen meant everything, just like the last fourteenth.

"Just lay down for a moment. This will take awhile."

"Alright," and with that, Allen laid on the bed that had been set up for him for the process, waiting for it to commence.

Adam placed his hand on the outlined pentacle, and murmured a few words under his breath. As soon as the last syllable left his lips, a searing bright green and red light erupted from Allen's curse, a scream tearing from his throat, before the light died down, and he fell into a deep slumber.

'He needs to rest now. He should wake in a day or so. The process of reversing the curse placed on him took a lot of energy from him..' Adam thought to himself, before ushering himself and Road out.

But right before they exited the room, Adam felt a pulse of energy tug at his very being. A grin erupted from his lips, as he giddily turned to Road-who was as well grinning.

"Did you feel that my dear Road~?" Adam sung.

"Indeed I did. It seems Wisely is waking early!~" Road chirped.

"Well, shall we go and find our dear brethren?"

"We shall!" Road declared dramatically, and opened a door for the two. They both walked in, ignoring the now white light flowing around Allen.

"Heh..looks like they just missed me," the new face in the room mused, and turned to the boy on the bed.

"So you're the one everyone's been going on about eh?.." the other white headed boy muttered, a smirk on his face, his head covered in a turban.

"I wonder.." he murmured, and placed a hand on Allen's forehead, his eyes going blank-traveling to Allen's mind.

 **0o0o0o**

"What's this?" the new comer shrieked, seeing Allen's _true_ mindscape. The desolate blood stained land, going on for miles, cracks filling the sky like spiderwebs, the once bright pong stained black, with a dark moon in the sky and white reflection in the pond.

He spied the boy in question on the floor curled in on himself. He tried to walk towards the boy, but shadowy tendrils shot out from the black pond, and wrapped around the him, dragging the albino down into the water like death.

"What the hell!" he tried screaming, nothing came out, everything was frozen in time, even the air bubbles in the pond ceased to exist.

The albino noted two golden dots in the dark expanse, and a large cheshire grin. Fear gripped him for once in his life, but not of this..being..but for the boy known as Allen.

The dots and grin that spelled out a face tried to speak to the Noah of Wisdom and Mind, only making out few worlds.

" _ **Pl...se…h...lp…. S...ve…..h..im...Al-len…."**_

Then he was shot out of the pond, and onto the bloodied floor once more. He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And the scene was gone, replaced with a calmer version, the world with a pure white pond, dark green grass, and a bright moon.

But Allen was not awake in this, he was asleep, but for once, soundly. The other boy slowly crept towards Allen, but halted when something white covered him fully-it was faint, but still seeable, only not to the naked eye.

But what truly shook him up, was the face in the pond again, but this time..it was frowning, the golden eyes half lidded.

Allen began to stir, the other boy inching closer to look him over. When Allen opened his eyes, one was the same mercury, but the other, was molten gold.

A crooked smile on his lips, madness shining in his eyes, his mouth opened, but everything in the land rippled, and he closed it again.

A smirk widened on the boy's face, as he sat against the tree, watching the newcomer, as the land around them began to ripple..and fade.

Right before the newcomer left, 'Allen' spoke to him, letting him fade away.

The albino opened his eyes to see Allen on the bed cracking his own mercury eyes open, and boring into golden ones.

The newcomer opened his mouth to speak but though other of it, remembering the words spoken to him.

" _Do not speak of this to dear Allen.."_

So instead, he said with a slight grin.

"Wisely, 5th Disciple. Noah of Wisdom!" he chirped, musing to himself at how jumbled Allen's thoughts were.

"Um..A-Allen Walker. The uh..Something of something," Allen muttered, still half asleep, and waved this so called 'Wisely' off.

He laid back down, and tried to fall back asleep, closing his eyes.

Two out of Wisely's five eyes widened in amusement at this Allen kid. He cocked his head to the side slightly, before a grin covered his features, "Don't bother," he started, a smug look on his face, "There is mitarashi dango in dream land anymore."

Allen sprung up, ignoring his bedhead, before narrowing his eyes at the other white head.

Expecting him to say, "How did you know what I was thinking" or "Oh Wisely~You're so amazing" or even "ALL MIGHTY WISELY! TEACH ME AS I AM BUT A LOWLY SERVANT!" Wisely had not read the boy's mind, knowing what to happen.

But of course, nothing ever goes planned for Wisely..ever.

Because Allen tackled him straight off the bed and onto the hard floor, "THERE IS ALWAYS MITARASHI DANGO WHERE I AM!" Allen hollered, and proceeded to _sit_ , yet _sit_ on Wisely.

And _this_ is what Road and Adam came back too see. Allen sitting on top of Wisely, eating some dango which he got from _absolutely nowhere_ , and smiling happily.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" he asked pleasantly, like he hadn't just taken down the one member the other two member were looking for, for hours.

"Oh..I see you already met Wisely," Road grumbled to herself, mumbling something about him 'taking away her spending with Allen time'

"How did you beat Wisely, Allen?" Adam asked, slightly amused.

"Huh?" Allen looked confused, "What do you mean? He just insulted my dango, so I got revenge," he deadpanned.

The two went silent, staring at Wisely, who currently had swirls in his eyes. But they right away snapped back as he saw the two who came into the room.

"Oh. Hey guys."

"How did you get here without us knowing-or at least without the other Noah knowing?"

Said boy shrugged, adjusting his turban slightly for no apparent reason, "I guess I just did. And I don't know how I awakened so fast before you ask," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh."  
"Anyways," Adam interrupted, "How did the curse turnout Allen?"  
"Oh yeah!" Allen chirped, and smiled brightly, feeling his forehead, "It doesn't really feel different, but now I don't feel like I have to kill Akuma anymore I guess," he shrugged it off.

"Interesting..you have progressed so far! But just so you know, Sheril is coming tonight to visit..so, Wisely, prepare yourself, same with you two" Adam advised in a happy mood.

"Yes Earl!" the three chorused.

Adam grinned, and walked out of the room, a skip in his step as he walked to his office. Right as soon as he shut his door, a dark aura shrouded his being, a maniac grin stretching across his lips.

Everything was going according to plan, his fourteenth was by his side, now Wisely was reincarnated-quite fast mind you. And he definitely didn't come because of some otherworldly force, like comments about his or anything..

 **0o0o**

Somewhere in the world, someone laughed maniacally.

 **0o0o**

Anyways, back to Adam, he was incredibly happy-the only thing dampening his mood was that now, exorcists knew about his precious 14th, and that was never good.

He would just keep Allen on the down low, and make sure no one saw him. After all.. _no one_ , was _ever_ going to take his darling 14th away from him.

 **0o0o0o**

 **At the Black Order~**

"What do you mean _he got away!?_ " Komui half growled, half screeched, at the news the Accommodator had gotten away.

"As simple as that. He got away," Kanda barked at the man, and went back to cleaning Mugen.

"How did he get away though?" the man kept persisting.

"There was a strange man there that claimed to know him, Nii-san," Lenalee piped up, "And he took the little boy with him as well-somehow. But we think he was taken by force."

"And you're sure about this?"  
"Yes sir," Lavi entered the conversation now, "We've been away for a year about, trying to find the kid, but he just seems to have disappeared. And we've been trying to come up with some way, about what could have happened."  
"Does Bookman know anything?"

"I wasn't able to find out enough about the kid, or the man that took him, unfortunately," Lavi said, shrugging.

"This is definitely not good..For all we know, there could be some enemy out there that we don't know about.." he murmured to himself.

"Anywho~" Komui's tone completely changed to one happier, "Anyone need any repairs!?" a mad glint in his eyes, as he held up a comically large drill.

Everyone in the room-except Kanda, duh-sweat dropped, and all slowly snuck out-except Kanda, duh (again) who just walked out, cursing everything.

"Komui! Get back to work!" a male voice barked out, at the Chief.

"But-"

"No! You have paperwork to do!"  
Komui sighed dejectedly, as he went back to his desk, getting lost in the walls, and walls, and even mountains of paperwork.

 **0o0o0ob**

"I'm back~" a voice sung, "Where are all my dear children, my darling brother, and dearest Allen-kun~" everyone could hear Sheril now, as he entered the room, back from his job of deceiving the masses of Portugal, and started countless wars. and killing thousands of people a day.

Normal day at the office.

"Killer Candy, this is Snow White-" a snicker, "-and Eye Man here, ch," Allen growled at the name Road had-mind you forcibly-given him.

"Why the hell do we have to have these idiotic names?" Wisely quipped.

"Because," Road called out through the walkie talkie, "Dad's back, and he's out for blood!" she hissed.

Both whiteheads visibly did a mixture between shuddering and sighing.

"So he's your dad Wisely?" Allen piped up, trying to start a banter.

Said boy just shrugged, "Yeah. I guess so, he adopted Road and I. Although, I have an inkling it was to help keep up the 'natural family' facade, y'know?"

"Yeah..I suppose."

"Shut up you two, and keep moving. Once you get to my room, we'll be safe! I hope.."

"Don't worry, We're on our way!"

"Okay, good. Also-" there was static on the walkie talkie, and someone knocking on the door, "Oh Road~ Are you in there?"

"Shoot! Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!" Rood shrieked, and started pressing random buttons on the device.

"Road!" the two teens yelped in unison.

"Just run and don't look back! I'll hold him back.."

"We'll be back Road! We promise! We won't leave you!" the two cried.

"I'm counting on you! NOW GO!"

"We'll come back, don't worry!" and the two's voices faded away dramatically.

"Since when did this become a Soap Opera?"

"Dunno."

"We should probably go anyways."

Silence for a while.

"Hey Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go and other stuff, and maybe practice stuff with your arm?"

"Sure. But are we just gonna leave Road?"

"Yeah. She'd do the same."

"True."

 **A few months later~**

"Oh Allen~"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think you're ready for your first mission?"

.

..

...

 **Alright, so we're nearly all caught up. And this is the last chapter to vote, so after next chapter, pairings for Allen will be closed. And due to many requests, Wisely is back early, but that will most likely be the only like,** **main character change kinda thing.**

 **ALSO~I need more exorcists to fill in for Allen in missions and stuff. So, if you can-and this would mean so much!-I guess, make an OC that you want to be in the story, but only for these small, singular positions, like to fill in for Allen. I will pick probably a few, and will tell you if you got picked. Thank you all sososososo much, you are all amazing!**

 **Votes-**

 **Allen x Road-55**

 **Allen x Tyki-43**

 **Allen Wisely-14**

 **No Pairings-5**


	10. PLEASE READ

Okay, so here's the problem. The reason I haven't updated I because my computer broke..and that is like..my heart breaking.. ; ; Anyways, I'm writing this on my little tablet, but I'm going to be getting my computer fixed soon. So expect a chapter soon. I hope. Also, I will delete this note right before I update the story so it doesn't clog the chapter list.


End file.
